Harry Potter y la Espada Mortal
by katsumi-tashikawa
Summary: Harry ya tiene 20 años,el fin de Voldemort llego y los mortífagos han hido a Azkaban,pero,y si alguien lo vengara,siendo el que nadie imagino?..::¡Review Please!::..
1. La universidad de Hogwarts

1  
La universidad de Hogwarts  
  
Bajo una colcha de un color verde esmeralda,unos ojos que se confundían con ellas se abrían con un ruido en las escaleras.  
  
-¿Que sucede padre?-gritaba un joven haciendo un gran ruido en las escaleras  
  
De pronto,el joven de ojos verdes,recordaba donde estaba se puso sus gafas y se levanto.  
Bajo las escaleras tambaleándose aun con sueño,y vio a su tío Vernon y a su primo Dudley,viendo el televisor,apenas su hijo cabía en el sillón,casi se tenia  
que incar,de pronto un grito ensordecedor lo despertó por fin.  
  
-No tienes que causar tanto alboroto, hijo-decia la tía Petunia mientras se dirigía a ellos con tres vasos de agua  
  
-Estas bromeando Máma-decía Dudley con la voz mas grave que anteriormente-es lo que esperaba,seguro la conquistare.  
  
-Que sucede, primo?-preguntaba Harry mientras llegaba a la sala  
  
-Mira el televisor tonto-le dijo su primo,el no se sento,al contrario se quedo parado viendo la televisión alejado del sillón de Tío Vernon,y entonces vio la foto de una hermosa muchacha de cabello rojo y largo y de ojos verdes mas hermosos que cualquier esmeralda.  
  
-La súper modelo Verónica Meedly,de 20 años, estará hoy en la tienda de moda "Azucena" firmando autógrafos y exhibiendo su nueva moda a las 5:30 P.M. tenemos una entrevista con ella-pasaron a la chica,Harry se quedo mirando,era realmente hermosa,usaba unas botas largas color negro,una mini-falda color azul con tirantes del mismo color y una blusa rosa de ombliguera.  
  
  
-Y dinos Verónica, que te motivo a hacer esto,sabemos que eres muy ocupada-preguntaba el reportero,aunque no se veía se escuchaba su voz  
  
-Bueno-contesto la joven con una voz mas dulce que la de una veela-creo que mis admiradores se lo merecen, además de que también haré trabajo.  
  
-Y dinos, cuánto va a costar la entrada-pregunto el reportero  
  
-Ja-miro a la camara,y guiño la mitad del ojo que no le tapaba el cabello-la entrada sera gratis para todos mis admiradores  
  
El tío Vernon apago el televisor,tras un llamado de Tía Petunia para irse a desayunar.  
Se sentaron todos en la mesa,donde un silencio inmenso invadía la cocina,entonces el Tío Vernon comenzó a entablar conversación.  
  
-Y bien-pregunto acariciándose su bigote,ahora mas blanco,pero del mismo largo que antes-donde dijeron que Verónica iba a firmar autografos  
  
-En Azucena-dijo Dudley atragantándose el pan con la leche  
  
-No eso queda en Londres?-pregunto Harry harto de estar en silencio  
  
-Es cierto-dijo tío Vernon-seria demasiado desperdicio ir nada mas por eso  
  
-Vamos,Vernon-dijo la tía Petunia-no cuesta nada cumplirle un pequeño capricho a nuestro querido hijo-y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo,que a pesar de tener ya 20 años, seguía queriendo esos apapachos.  
  
-Si, creo que si, pero-miro con recelo a Harry-que hacemos con el,no tendría nada que hacer en Londres y si...  
  
De pronto fue interrumpido por la lechuza de Harry,Hedwing,que dio una vuelta en la cocina y aterrizo en el hombro de Harry con varias cartas en sus patas,seguida de ella,Pigwidgeon,la lechuza de Ron.  
  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho ave endemoniada-le grito el tío Vernon con el entrecejo fruncido-que no entres así!!  
  
-Lo siento tío,la subiré a mi habitación-subió con un poco deprisa,mientras subía a la habitación escucho que su tío Vernon decía algo así como *muchacho endemoniado*,claro,esto no le afecto ya que estaba acostumbrado los 19 años de su vida,aunque bueno,al día siguiente cumpliría 20 años,por supuesto,nadie de la familia Dursley se acordaría, ya que su familia lo odiaba desde que llego a su casa,ya que Harry Potter,no era un niño cualquiera,si no un mago,pero no uno cualquiera,si no el que venció a Lord Voldemort el peor mago de la historia.  
Al llegar a su habitación, le quito las cartas a las dos lechuzas y las metió a la jaula de Hedwing (un poco apretadas)para que bebieran y comieran algo.  
Primero vio el paquete que trajo Pigwidgeon,pertenecia a Ron,abrio el paquete y noto que había un delicioso pastel de chocolate,seguramente preparado por la señora Weasley,y un pergamino bastante grande de Ron.  
  
Harry  
  
Feliz cumpleaños!!!,tal vez esta carta te llege mas tarde o mas temprano,pero el caso es que te llege,no?  
Espero que te guste este pastel que mi madre te ha preparado,sabemos que por haya no te felicitan asi que te mandamos las 20 velas.  
  
Antes de seguir leyendo Harry saco el pastel con mucho cuidado y lo coloco sobre su mesita de noche,sacudio el paquete y cayeron a la cama,donde estaba sentado,un paquete de velas y otro pergamino.  
  
Solo te advierto que debes tener cuidado,ya que las velas son las que venden Fred y George en su tienda de bromas,ya sabes como son,asi que ten cuidado,de acuerdo?  
Bueno,no te mande mi regalo ya que seria demasiada carga para el pequeño Pigwidgeon,pero te lo dare cuando nos veamos.  
Enviamos una carta por correo muggle a tus tíos,esta vez no te mandamos tantos sellos como cuando fuimos a los mundiales(aunque fue hace tiempo,aun me acuerdo y Hermione nos ayudo a enviarlo )pidiéndoles permiso para traerte a nuestra nueva casa,un pequeño departamento (en Londres)muy cerca del caldero chorreante donde vivimos Ginny y yo.  
Se que no lo sabias,pero preferi enviártelo de sorpresa,mis padres tambien tienen uno,que les ha regalado el Ministerio de Magía,pero,cerca de la madriguera y lejos de Londres.  
Espero que te la pases muy bien,espero tu respuesta.  
  
Ron  
  
P.D.Por favor,deja descansar a Pig,estara muy cansado  
  
-Genial-dijo Harry alegre de ver lo delicioso que era,al darle un dedazo,lo escondio en una tabla suelta bajo su cama,por si Dudley queria robárselo,despues cogio el otro pedazo de pergamino,un poco mas pequeña que el anterior,lo abrio y vio que provenia de Ginny,al verla los ojos se le iluminaron.  
  
Querido Harry!!  
  
Feliz cumpleaños querido!!! Espero que te la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños (aunque sea con tus abominables tíos)mi regalo te lo dare cuando nos veamos (si es que te dejan).  
Sabes,debes tener cuidado con esas velas,escuche a mis hermanos que las velitas,al soplarlas muy furte explotaban,asi que apagalas lentamente,y si no se apagan utiliza la varita,al fin y al cabo ya podemos usar magia,ya no estamos dentro de Hogwarts.  
Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños,espero verte pronto,ya te extraño.  
  
Ginny  
  
P.D.Te quiero mucho.  
  
Al ver esta carta,Harry se alegro mucho,no solo sabia como hacer que sus tíos no enojaran en la noche al prender las velitas,si no que recibio una carta de su novia.  
Guardo los dos pergaminos en su cajón y despues cogio la otra,proveniente de Hermione  
  
Harry  
  
Hola,como has estado?espero que muy bien,bueno,esta carta es para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños y que te la pases muy bien en compañia,no de tu familia no,creo que seria demasiada infelicidad para ti,asi que,mmmmm,que te la pases muy bien en compañia de Hedwing,jaja.  
Espero verte pronto por el callejón Diagon.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.D.Recuérdale a tu amigo Ron que tiene novia,haber si a ti si te escucha,se la pasa coqueteándole a las chicas en mi prescencia.  
  
-Jajaja-se rio Harry guardando la carta en el cajón,y sacando la otra,era de Sirius,era un poco pequeña.  
  
Harry  
  
Espero que te la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños,gracias por enviarme ese delicioso Pollo (eres hábil , como le hiciste para que tus tíos no te cacharan?) en fin,te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños,pronto te vere.  
  
Tu padrino  
Sirius  
  
Harry se puso muy contento con todas las cartas que le enviaron,pero le faltaba una,era idéntica a la que le habian escrito cuando entro en Hogwarts,la volteo y vio el mismo logotipo de Hogwarts,la abrio y comenzo a leer muy entusiasmado.  
  
Sr. H. Potter  
  
Tenemos el gran placer de informarle que se ha abierto una nueva universidad para magos,basado en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.  
Esta universidad,es solo para los alumnos modelos que cursarón en Hogwarts.  
Esperamos que se una a la nueva generación de universitarios de Hogwarts.  
La lista de utiles se anexa en otro pergamino,esperamos su lechuza antes del 10 de Septiembre  
El curso inicia el 11 de septiembre,esperamos su llegada.  
  
Atentamente.  
Rector de Hogwarts  
  
Harry se puso muy contento,prácticamente era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le pudieron dar,estaba muy feliz,dejaria a los Dursley como antes lo hacia,cogio la carta donde venian los utiles y se dirigio a la sala donde sus tíos observaban el televisor.  
  
-Que te pasa-pregunto el tío Vernon con el entrecejo fruncido por el alboroto  
  
-Tío Vernon-dijo Harry,mirando a sus zapatos para que no notaran su sonrisa-puedo ir a Londres con ustedes?  
  
-Para que-pregunto tío Vernon muy enojado  
  
-Recibi una carta-dijo sacando la carta de su pantalón-donde me dicen que tengo que estudiar en la universidad de Hogwarts  
  
-Haber dejame ver eso-le arrebato la carta de las manos y la comenzo a leer,luego paso a la lista de utiles-todo esto se vende en Londres?  
  
-Si sabes donde buscar-dijo Harry recordando que habia sucedido cuando fue su primer curso y estuvo con Hagrid  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo mirando su reloj y luego la cara de asombro de Harry-Pero apresurémonos,ya que hacemos de aquí a haya una hora y no llegaremos ya que tenemos que ir a dos lugares.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo,subio haciendo un alboroto en las escaleras,cogio un sweter,y penso-se que ellos se quieren deshacer de mi,pero...Que mas da!!!  
  
Se apresuro,se puso el sweter y bajo a toda prisa las escaleras y salio al jardín muy contento.   
  
FON DEL 1 CAPITULO  
  
NOTAS:Espero ke les vaya gustando ^-^  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA 


	2. La bruja Modelo

2  
La Bruja Modelo  
  
  
Cuando subio a la camioneta,Harry se dio cuenta que el cartero llegaba,y le entrego varias cartas al tío Vernon,este se despidio y comenzo a conducir,la tía Petunia leía los nombres de los destinatarios.  
  
-Vernon-le dijo tía Petunia al tío Vernon-4 son de impuestos y...  
  
-Guarda las de impuestos bajo tu asiento-dijo antes de que terminara la frase  
  
-Las otras dos-decia mientras las ojeaba-son una de tía Marge y...  
  
-Esa leela-dijo el tío Vernon interviniendo de nuevo,pero muy atento a lo que sucedia delante del volante  
  
Queridos Vernon,Petunia y Dudders:  
  
Espero que se la esten pasando de maravilla en Privet Driva,lamento no haber hido halla pero desde que mi memoria no me falla ese chico,el cual adoptaron (que no se por que lo hicieron ya que no sabe tener modales) (Harry fruncio el entrecejo) me miraba de una forma penetrante y perversa,sentia que me iba a inflar como un globo. (Harry tuvo que poner tensión a su cara para no reirse recordando el momento en que habia inflado a tía Petunia) espero que ya se hayan alegado de el,no pensaria que mala influencia seria para mi Dudders.  
Bueno,espero que les vaya de maravilla.¿,me saludan a mi querido Dudders.  
  
Marge  
  
-Vaya,por mi seria una maravilla deshacerme de el-dijo entre dientes tío Vernon,donde solo tía Petunia lo escuchaba ya que iba en el asiento de copiloto-la segunda de quien es,Petunia?  
  
-No tiene remitente-dijo tía Petunia observando cada lado del sobre.  
Harry vio un poco por encima del asiento,vio que el sobre era de pergamino amarillento,por supuesto,no podia pertenecer a nadie mas que a Ron.  
  
-Bueno,abrela muchacho-dijo tío Vernon mientras le arrebataba la carta a tía Petunia y se la aventaba a Harry-en estos tiempo ahí que ser muy precavidos en estos días,si tiene algo toxico tu lo resiviras-y se comenzo a reir el tío Vernon de su propio (y estupido) chiste.  
Harry la abrio con toda seguridad,sabia que pertenecia a Ron.  
  
-Y bien que dice?-pregunto tío Vernon  
  
-Es de mi amigo Ron-dijo Harry  
-Es extraño,no venian tantos sellos-dijo Duddley mientras le arrebataba el sobre mientras el leia la carta y todos se reían de su chiste.  
  
-Tío-dijo Harry cuando las risas sesaron-es para ti.  
Por el espejo retrovisor,Harry vio que se ponia de un color blanco pálido  
  
-Lee...ee...leemela-dijo tío Vernon tartamudiando  
  
Srs. Dursley  
  
Soy amigo de Harry desde que ibamos en el colegio,necesito hablar con el sobre varios asuntos,asi que quisiera saber si puede quedarse el resto del verano conmigo.  
Espero su respuesta pronto  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
P.D.Harry ya sabe donde vivo  
  
-Podras ir-dijo tío Vernon mientras Harry se ponia muy emocionado aunque le impresionaba-quedate el tiempo que quieras.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry muy contento-lo malo es que,tendria que...-Harry callo por un momento,lo habia olvidado por un instante,era mago.  
  
-Tendrias que hacer que?-pregunto Dudley  
  
-Recordar donde vive-dijo tratando de sonar convincente  
  
Por fin llegaron a Londres,Harry habia estado ahí mucho tiempo,asi que no se impresiono.  
Pasaron por el caldero chorreante y al lado de,donde Harry suponia,vivia Ron,de hecho la tienda Azucena no estaba mas que a dos cuadras del Caldero Chorreante.  
Llegaron y vieron que estaba una larga fila de gente,la mayoria chicos.  
  
-Vamos Dudley-dijo tía Petunia-vete a formar-Dudley muy obediente lo hizo,cuando tía Petunia fue con el tío Vernon le dirigio una mirada de rencor  
  
-No quiero que causes problemas-dijo tío Vernon enojado-quieres quedarte o te vas  
  
-Me voy.dijo Harry decidido,no iba a aguantar mas-solo queda a dos cuadras de aquí  
  
-Esta bien,te iremos a buscar-dijo tío Vernon mas enojado que nunca-donde esta  
  
-Es un viejo edificio,sin nombre,entren y búsquenme-dijo Harry feliz-pero no mencionen nada de que odian a los magos,Hasta luego!!  
Antes de que tío Vernon dijera algo Harry se habia adelantado bastante en dirección al caldero chorreante.  
  
Justo cuando iba a entrar vio que la camioneta del tío Vernon se acercaba a toda velocidad  
Bajo el cristal y les pregunto  
  
-Que sucedió?  
  
-Veronica pospuso la firma de autógrafos y el modelaje ya que tenia asuntos de familia que atender-dijo tío Vernon enojado-creo que te tendremos que acompañar.  
Entro a la Taberna y todos lo saludaron,pero al entrar sus tíos los miraron con recelo.  
  
-Buenas tardes,Sr. Potter-dijo Tom,el tabernero  
  
-Buenas tardes,Tom-respondio Harry sonriendo-disculpe,me podria abrir paso hacia el callejón Diagon?tengo mi varita en la casa y la he olvidado  
  
-Claro Señor Potter-dijo sonriente-permitame  
  
El tabernero se subio,Harry penso que a buscar su varita mágica y le dijo a sus tíos  
  
-Si quieren pueden acompañarme-dijo Harry  
  
-No,gracias-dijo tío Vernon indignado-nos quedaremos aquí y pediremos algo  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Harry sonriente-la cervesa de mantequilla es la mejor  
  
-Listo Señor Potter-dijo Tom con su varita en la mano,cuando se dirigia al callegón Diagon,vio que Dudley lo seguia  
  
-Se te perdio algo?-pregunto Harry un poco malhumorado  
  
-Yo si quiero ir-dijo Dudley-he visto a tu novia y se que es muy bonita,si todas las brujas son asi,las quiero conocer.  
  
-O de acuerdo-dijo Harry resignado y se fue dirigido de Tom.  
Llegaron al estrecho lugar donde habia tres barriles,Tom golpeo los ladrillos correspondientes y la pared se empezo a abrir,Dudley quedo embobado y Harry tuvo que golpearlo para que despertara.  
Caminaron por el callejón lleno de magos y brujas,Harry saco su lista del colegio y comenzo a leer.  
  
-Escuchame bien Dudley-le dijo Harry-primero iremos al banco,a recoger mi dinero,no quiero que causes problemas,asi que sigueme.  
  
Dudley asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta Gringotts,entraron y Dudley quedo asombrado al ver a los gnomos.  
  
-El Señor Harry Potter desea retirar fondos-dijo Harry al gnomo  
  
-Su llave por favor-dijo el gnomo mal humorado  
  
Harry se la dio y llamo a otro gnomo para que los llevara a su camara.  
Al subir al carro que los llevaria a la cámara,Dudley cerro los ojos por miedo a que sucediera algo,cuando comenzo a moverse con mas velocidad,los cerro con tanta fuerza que parecia un anciano con las arrugas,al detenerse el carro,Dudley abrio los ojos observando a su al redesor para ver si todo estaba bien,estuvo a punto de salir del carro cuando Harry le dijo *quedate aquí* y se sento mal humorado.  
Sabia que si Dudley veía su fortuna,se lo diria a sus tíos y le robarian todo lo que tenia.  
Cogio bastante dinero lo guardo en un saco y luego en su bolsillo y regresaron a donde habian empezado.  
Se fueron de Gringotts y Harry comenzo a dar instrucciones  
  
-Bien Dudley,lo primero que haremos sera ir a comprarlos libros,sigueme y no te quedes atrás por nada.  
  
Despues de cinco minutos,llegaron a la librería,Harry le dijo a Dudley que esperara sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor mientras el iba a buscar los libros,al salir vio que Dudley no estaba,salio trotando,ya que el peso de los libros no le permitia moverse rapido,cuando de pronto,choco.  
  
-Hey amigo,ten mas cuidado-dijo el chico con el que habia chocado  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Harry,sobandose la cabeza por el impacto  
  
-Aquí tienes tus gafas-le dijo el mago dándoselas  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Harry  
  
-Espera un segundo...-dijo el mago-tu eres Harry Potter?  
  
-Si,asi es-dijo Harry un poco indignado,el creía que ya era conocido personalmente por todo el mundo de la magia por lo que hizo en Hogwarts,pero despues reacciono  
  
-Ron?-dijo mirándolo.  
Si que lo era,ese cabello rojo,esas pecas,era su inconfundible amigo Ron  
  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo-dijo Ron golpeándole la espalda  
  
-Demasiado diria yo-dijo Harry asombrado  
  
Ron ayudo a Harry a recoger los libros y guardarlos en una mochila que habia comprado,y Harry ayudo a Ron a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Rayos se me olvido-dijo Harry de repente  
  
-Que sucede-pregunto Ron metiendo "Regresando a travez del tiempo con los fantasmas" De Sandra Johnson  
  
-Dudley-dijo Harry-insistio en venir,pero me entretuve con los libros y escapo,tengo que buscarlo,si no mis tíos se pondran furiosos.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Ron-te ayudare a buscarlo.  
  
Salieron a toda prisa con la mochila en el hombro buscando a Dudley,cuando lo vieron en una tienda de dulces y articulos de broma.  
  
-Mira-dijo Ron-que casualidad,esta tienda es de mis hermanos Fred y George,espero que le den una galleta canario  
  
-Jaja-río Harry-no seria mala idea  
  
Entraron a la tienda y vieron a Fred y a George enseñándole a Dudley una barra de chocolate que se llamaba "Gordichocolate"  
  
-Jajaja-dijo Ron-le va a ir peor de lo que esta,esos chocolate te hacen convertirte en un cerdo por 1 minuto.  
  
Despues de dicho esto,los dos se rieron y Fred y George los miraron asombrados  
  
-Ron!-dijo Fred  
  
-Harry-dijo George  
  
-Que sorpresa-dijeron unísono  
  
Despues de esto,Harry se dirigio a Dudley con rostro severo  
  
-Te dije que no te escaparas-dijo Harry  
  
-Lo siento,pero-dijo Dudley-esto es genial  
  
-Bueno-dijo mirando el reloj de su primo-esta a punto de anochecer,te llevare con mis tíos,y mientras compraremos las túnicas y los calderos,de acuerdo Ron.  
  
-Si-dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza  
  
Siguieron caminando cuando encontraron la tienda de túnicas,los tres entrarón y Ron y Harry eligieron tres para cada uno de su talla,fueron con la recibidora y le dijeron si se las podian arreglar un poco mas,esta acepto y los llevo a los probadores,los dos se pusieron una y salieron vieron a dos chicas con un vestido blanco y una delantal azul y comenzaron a hacerle los arreglos,despues eligieron una de gala,Ron eligio una de color rojo.  
  
-Pense que odiabas el rojo-le dijo Ron a Harry  
  
-Bueno-dijo Ron-despues de tantos sweters y túnicas rojas,uno se acostumbra,no?  
  
-Los dos se rieron cuando oyeron que entraba alguien mas,agudizaron el oido y oyeron a Dudley  
  
-Sabes,te ves muy linda con esa mini-falda y ese tatuaje de rosa en la pierna  
  
-Disculpa-Oyeron una voz femenina muy dulce-tu no eres mago,verdad?  
  
-No-dijo Dudley muy feliz de eso-pero me podrias dar tu autografo  
  
-Claro-dijo la chica  
  
-Y podria ver ese tatuaje que tienes de rosa?-dijo Dudley,mientras iban saliendo Harry y Ron con las túnicas y vieron que la chica lo bofeteaba,de pronto volteo y los vio  
  
-Disculpen,alguien conoce a este muggle?-preguntaba la chica  
  
-Yo-dijoHarry atónito,era la modelo Verónica Meedly,pero lucia diferente,tenia un blusa con una pequeña abertura donde se le veia poca parte del ombligo de color negro y una falda con una raja larga de color morado que le llegaba hasta el tobillo,ademas de un sombrero grande negro que hacia juego  
  
-Dile que tenga mas precacución con las chicas-dijo Verónica acercándose a Harry-si no va a sufrir mas que con el canto de una veela-se acerco un poco mas para ver la cicatriz-Harry,cuanto tiempo sin verte!,bueno,me tengo que ir,nos vemos pronto.  
Adios!  
  
-Harry y Ron se quedaron atónitos,nunca habian conocido a Verónica,o si?  
  
Harry le hizo una seña a Duddley,aun con las mejillas rojas,para que se fueran y se dirigieron a los calderos.  
  
FIN DE L 2 CAPITULO  
  
NOTAS:Se que tuve varios problemas tecnicos,pero ya esta para que vean lo "largo" y bueno (modesta) que quedo el fic.  
La verdad espero que les vaya gustando ^^  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA 


	3. Reencuentros

3  
Reencuentros  
  
Ya estaban muy cerca los calderos,cuando estuvieron a menos de 5 metros de llegar,Duddley se les adelanto,corrieron tras el y vieron a razón de por que su gordo cuerpo habia hecho tanto esfuerzo en correr,una hermosa chica de cabello güero abajo de los hombros y de ojos azules la habia atraido.  
  
-1 galeon a que la chica le da 2 bofetadas mínimas-le murmuro Ron a Harry  
Y Ron gano un galeon,la chica le dio 2 bofetadas en cada mejilla,la última fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo.  
Harry y Ron fueron en su ayuda,Harry lo levanto mientras Ron hablaba con ella.  
  
-Te pido disculpas por lo que ha hecho-le dijo Harry a la chica mientras sostenia a Dudley  
  
-No te preocupes Harry-le dijo la chica con un tono familiar-no fue el mejor reencuentro,pero…  
  
-Hermione?-dijo Harry  
  
-Cuánto tiempo sin verte-le dijo Hermione-Asi que ese es tu primo Duddley  
  
-Si asi es-contesto asombrado ya que no se parecia mucho a la Hermione que habia conocido  
  
-Sabes Harry-dijo Ron-deberiamos llevarlo con tus tíos,si no recibira mas bofetadas y no le hara gracia  
  
-Si tienes razón-dijo Harry-nos acompañas Hermione?  
  
-Claro-sonrio Hermione,y se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Al llegar ahí vieron al tío Vernon con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo tío Vernon-ya vamonos,te vas o te quedas-le dirijio a Harry  
  
-Me quedare con Ron-dijo Harry-el resto del verano  
  
-Bien,vamonos dijo tío Vernon,y antes de decir Cannons ya iban saliendo.  
  
-Bueno,nosotros tambien nos vamos-dijo Ron-quieres venir Hermione  
  
-Claro-dijo Hermione y salieron,al llegar al edificio,Harry noto que estaba en lo correcto al suponer,era muy hermoso,de un color amarillo claro,entrarón y subierón hasta el último piso (como Ron no sabia usar las cosas Muggles,siempre utilizaba las escaleras) al llegar,entrarón al departamento,era lindo,era del mismo color que el edificio,un comedor rustico circular,bastante amplio,una sala un poco pequeña de color verde con amarillo ademas de muchos posters de los Cannons y fotografias (muggles,para que no sospecharan) de su familia.  
  
-Ginny!-grito Ron-tenemos visitas!  
  
-Ya voy-grito Ginny desde la cocina,Ron empujo a Harry tras la puerta de madera de la cocina la cual estaba abierta,2 segundos despues salio Ginny con un hermoso vestido color azul con pequeñas flores blancas un poco arriba de las rodillas,una diadema azul y un delantal rosa.  
  
-Hermi!!-saludo Ginny  
  
-Hola Ginny!-dijo Hermione  
  
-Como has estado?-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Bien gracias y tu?-  
  
-Bien-de pronto unas calidas manos taparón los ojos de la pelirroja,ella comenzo a tocarlas,las manos,el brazo,su cara,al llegar a las gafas,Ginny se sorprendio-Harry...?  
Harry le destapo los ojos,al voltear y verlo esta se le abalanzo en sus brazos.  
  
-Te e extrañado mucho,Harry-dijo Ginny mientras una pequeña lagrima corria por su mejilla  
  
-Yo tambien,pequeña-dijo Harry  
  
-Esto merece celebrarse-dijo Ginny separandose de Harry velosmente,se dirigio a la cocina y empezarón a oir varios ruidos  
  
-Quieren sentarse?-pregunto Ron,señalando el comedor.Al cabo de 5 minutos Ginny regreso con 3 vasos con cerveza de mantequilla y un pastel.  
  
-Esta delicioso tu pastel Ginny-dijo Harry a la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba-es de fresa,no?  
  
-Asi es-dijo Ginny un poco mas roja  
  
-Viene en el libro de Mirly Henderson que mama te regalo,no?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Si asi es-dijo Ginny ya no tan roja.  
Platicarón por bastante tiempo,pero despues hubo una pequeña discusión  
  
-Claro que no Ron-gritaba Hermione viendolo a los ojos-creo que los mejores trucos del quidicht se aprenden en libros donde los mejores jugadores lo han hecho  
  
-Por supuesto que no!-dijo Ron-es mucho mejor aprenderlos y practicarlos en un estadio de quidicht!  
  
-Por libros!!  
  
-en campo!!  
  
-libros!!  
  
-campo!!  
  
-que opinas Harry?-preguntarón los dos a unisono volteando a ver a Harry  
  
-Eh... bueno...este...-Harry no sabia que decir,y si uno de los dos se enojaba?de pronto el tiembre sono  
  
-A la cama!-dijo Ginny alegre bajandose de su silla-es batante tarde!  
  
-Que?-preguntarón todos  
  
-Son las 1:30 pm-dijo Ginny sonriendo  
  
-Vaya que es tarde-dijo Ron-bueno,vamonos a dormir  
  
-Donde dormire yo?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Con Ginny,ya lo sabes Hermione-dijo Ron un poco furioso  
  
-Oye-dijo Hermione ofendida-ya lo se,vamonos Ginny-Ginny le dio un beso a Harry y se fue con Hermione,los dos chicos entre risas escucharón algo como "hombres"  
  
-Tu dormiras en el cuarto de visitas-le dijo Ron a Harry,Harry   
  
-Si,pero necesito tu ayuda-dijo Harry  
  
-Que sucede?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Podrias ayudarme a traer mi equipaje de Privet Drive con tu varita?  
  
-Claro-contesto Ron,se dirigio hacia los cuartos y regreso con su varita en la mano  
  
-listo?-pregunto Harry a Ron cuando estaba en su pocisión  
  
-Si-contesto Ron  
  
-A mi cuenta-dijo Harry-1... 2... 3...  
  
-Accio cosas de Harry Potter!-grito Ron y despues de 10 segundos las cosas de Harry llegarón haciendo un logero temblor en el departamento por el peso  
  
-Muchas gracias Ron-dijo Harry  
  
-Claro,no hay problema-dijo Ron-Vamos llevemoslo a tu habitación-se acerco al equipaje pero al moverlo Ron noto algo  
  
-Hey,Harry mira,una nota-dijo Ron Harry la cogio y la leyo  
  
-Que es Harry?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Escucha bien-dijo Harry  
  
Aunque tu enemigo mas poderoso haya muerto  
y sus fieles hayan hido a Azkaban  
el heredero lo vengara  
Recuerda que no eres inmortal  
  
Ron quedo blanco al escuchar esto  
  
-Ginny,Hermione!-grito Ron.  
  
-Y ahora que quieres?-dijo Hermione con una bata color aguamarina  
  
-Leeselos Harry-dijo Ron,Harry lo leyo,Hermione y Ginny se asustarón tanto que se abrazarón.  
  
-El heredero-dijo Ron-se refiere al heredero de Slytherin?  
  
-Jamas le haria algo malo a Harry!!-grito Hermione  
  
-Lo sabemos Ginny,pero eso dice-dijo Harry-el heredero lo vengara  
  
-Jamas vengaria a quien-ustedes-saben-dijo Ginny,que a pesar de haber muerto,la mayoria de los magos aun le temian a ese nombre.  
  
-Bueno,lo mejor sera que tengamos cuidado en Hogwarts y en todo lo que hagamos-dijo Hermione-sobre todo tu Harry  
  
-Si Hermione,lo se-dijo Harry-lo se  
  
Harry y Ron llevarón sus cosas a la habitación de huespedes,se despidierón y cada uno se fue a su cuarto y lo cerro.  
Harry se puso la piyama pensando en esa carta,quien la pudo haber escrito? Solo espero que Ginny no fuera y se acosto a dormir.  
Cuando dierón las 4:46 de la mañana Harry se paro al baño,al salir y apagar la luz,vio una sombra que pasaba rapidamente,Harry se estaba muriendo del miedo (y eso que no era de su tipo) creyo que era,bueno,quien vengaria a Voldemort,toco al cuarto de Ron que estaba al lado.  
  
-Que pasa-dijo Ron con los ojos aun entre cerrados  
  
-Hay alguien ahi-le dijo Harry en voz baja  
  
-Tu crees que...-Harry lo interrumpio tapandole la boca y sacandolo de la habitación,se dirigierón a la habitación de las chicas para ver si se encontraban bien,tocarón 5 veces la puerta,vierón que no contestaban,cuando iban a entrar vierón que la perilla estaba girando,se acercarón un poco mas a la puerta y ya que se abrio.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!-gritarón los chicos y se hicierón hacia atras  
  
-Que,que pasa!-dijerón Hermione y Ginny  
  
-Ti... tienen pepinos en vez de ojos!-dijo Ron-y cara verde!  
  
-Tontos-dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba unos pepinos de los ojos volviendose a ver sus ojos azules al igual que Ginny-es un tratamiento muggle para la piel tonto  
  
-Aaaaa!-dijo Ron-lo siento,yo crei  
  
-Pues no creas-dijo Hermione  
  
-Tonta-dijo Ron para si  
  
-Y para que nos querian?-pregunto Ginny,Harry y Ron las empujarón hacia la cama las cuales cayerón de espaldas,se sentarón  
  
-Procuren no hacer es...-dijo Hermione en un grito pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Ron  
  
-Shhhhh!-la cayo-escucha,hay alguien en el departamento,en la sala  
  
-Tu crees-dijo Hermione blanca  
  
-Que sea-interrumpio Ginny del mismo color de su amiga  
  
-No lo sabemos-dijo Harry mirando por la puertaa la sombra que se encontraba en la sala-pero tendremos que aeriguarlo-abrio lentamente la puerta provocando un leve rechino en esta,salio segudio por Ron,Ginny y Hermione,se dirigierón a la sala sigilosamente,Harry encendio la luz y vierón que algunos jarrones finos no estaban,una hermosa alcancia de escoba habia sido rota y sacado todo el dinero que tenian,de pronto escucharón ruidos en la cocina,se dirigierón hacia ahi,prendierón la luz rapidamente,sacarón sus varitas y se pusierón en pose de batalla  
  
-Malfoy!!-dijerón todos al ver esa cabellera güera,aunque ya no era relamido,el cabello estaba parado como puas  
  
-Que!-dijo Malfoy volteando y tirando varias latas que habia agarrado-ustedes!  
  
-Creo que estas en problemas!-dijo Ron rojo de ira  
  
-No lo creo-dijo sacando de su manga una barita,la apunto hacia Ron,dio un fuerte respiro  
  
-Petrificus Totalus!-dijo Hermione robandole la palabra a Malfoy y dejandolo petrificado  
  
-Bien hecho!-le dijo Ron-ven Harry,ayudame-Harry le hizo caso y cargo a Malfoy de los pies mientras que Ron del tronco dejando la cabeza flotando-  
  
-Hermione,necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Harry mientras se dirigierón a una ventana donde Malfoy cabia a la perfección  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione  
  
-A mi cuenta-dijo Ginny sabiendo lo que iban a hacer (a caso los condenados se leen la mente o que?)-1... 2... 3...-Harry y Ron aventarón a Draco,justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa!-grito Hermione e hizo caer a Draco lentamente para que quedara en la calle durmiendo  
  
-Lo devimos haber dejado caer-dijo Ron  
  
-Pero no somos como el-dijo Hermione,y despues de esto se dirigierón a sus respetcivas habitaciones  
  
FIN DEL 3 CAPITULO  
  
La verdad es que me gusto como quedo este,lo siento admiradoras de Malfoy (creanme yo lo soy un poco)pero tenia que hacerlo asi para que fuera un poco mas interesante   
  
Cali-chan:Me salio corto devido a que coloque signos que no debia poner que hizo que se volviera corto el episodio,espero que este capitulo te guste ^-^  
  
May Potter:Tratare de explicar un poco mas las cosas,espero que en este si me haya explicado mejor  
  
Lina Saotome:Que Harry siga viviendo con los Dursley forma parte de la historia,parte muy importante,al final sabras por que  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker:Aqui esta lo que sigue ^_~  
  
Bueno,espero que les guste,ya ando con el 4,ok?  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA 


	4. Sorpresas al llegar

4  
Sorpresas al llegar  
  
Los días pasarón como rayo,Harry y los demas recibierón una carta para estar en el Anden 4 2/3 el 11 de septiembre,cuando llegarón a la estación,vierón muchos jovenes entre el anden 4 y 5,al parecer todos magos,al por fin cruzar,encontrarón uno vacio hasta los últimos lugares,se sentarón el parejas y el tren comenzo a andar  
  
-Aaaaaa!!-interrumpio el silencio un grito,se oyerón taconazos,alguien corria a garn velocidad,al parar los pasos,los chicos vierón a la puerta,ahi estaba una chica de largos cabellos rojos,respirando ante la puerta,Veronica Meedly.  
  
-Ayuda!-dijo la chica casi sin aliento  
  
-Adelante-dijo Ginny ayudandole a sentarse y cerrando la puerta.  
  
-Que sucede?-le pregunto Hermione  
  
-Es Malfoy-sijo Veronica aun con la mano en el pecho para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-Malfoy?-preguntarón los cuatro a unisono  
  
-Si Malfoy-dijo Veronica-desde antes que perdiera su fortuna,nuestros padres nos comprometierón por que eran muy buenos amigos,desde entonces siempre me persigue.  
Hace dos semanas el vino a mi casa a pedirme un poco de dinero para los utiles de Hogwarts,le di el dinero con mucho gusto pero le dije que queria platicar con el,le dije que ya no queria ser su pretendiente y desde entonces no se que le pasa pero me persigue como loco  
  
-No te preocupes,nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Hermione  
  
-Abajo!-dijo Ron tirandola al suelo y exclamando un grito ahogado pareciendo estar incada,entonces Mafloy llego,Harry y Ron cubrierón a Ginny y Hermione las cuales cubrián a Veronica.  
  
-Que quieres Malfoy?-pregunto Ron desafiante  
  
-Nada-dijo Malfoy y se fue rapidamente  
  
-Houuuu-exclamo Veronica parandose de un brinco y acomodandose el cabello-ese tipo esta loco,y tu Ron,no me vuelvas a empujar asi,de acuerdo?  
  
-Si,claro-dijo Ron.  
  
Se volvierón a sentar como estaban,pero Veronica del lado de Harry mirando hacia la ventana  
  
-Es extraño-dijo Harry-es la primera vez que se va sin darnos pelea  
  
-Debe de ser por como lo tratamos cuando fue a tu casa Ron-dijo Hermione  
  
-Eso es lo mas seguro-dijo Ron  
  
Durante el camino fuerón platicando sobre Quiditch,sobre sus vidas durante esos 3 años entre otras cosas,al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade vierón a Snape.  
  
-Por favor,siganme-dijo Snape con su voz tan fría como siempre,los guío a todos los estudiantes (que eran muchos) hacia un extraño lugar muy frío y sombrio.  
  
-Lo viejo sale nuevo-menciono Snape y una escalinta se abrio,caminarón hacia abajo,despues de 10 minutos,seguian bajando escaleras,despues llegarón a un pasillo muy estrecho,donde minimo dos personas iban apretujadas,al llegar al final de ese pasillo,Snape dijo una contraseña que no pudierón escuchar y se abrio la puerta,vierón un hermoso edificio identico al de Hogwarts,un pasillo un poco mas grande que el anterior,iluminado con antorchas  
  
-Esperen aqui-dijo Snape y abrio las puertas que estaban al final del pasillo.  
  
-Han visto ese cabello-  
  
-Y esos ojos-  
  
-Sera ella?-  
  
-Todos murmuraban varios comentarios sobre Veronica,tal y como sucedio con Harry el primer día,Harry y sus amigos la miraban.  
  
-Que puedo decir-dijo Veronica con una gran sonrisa-soy una chica famosa!  
  
-Adelante-dijo Snape entrando de nuevo al pasillo,los murmuros cesarón,entrarón a el lugar donde los guiaba Snape,era un lugar identico al gran comedor de Hogwarts,tenia las banderas con los colores de cada casa de Hogwarts,unas 4 mesas gigante con una bandera enfrente de cada una.  
  
-Bienvenidos estudiantes de Hogwarts!-era McGonagall,enfrente del comedor de los profesores-Bienvenidos a la nueva universidad de Hogwarts!  
Bien,todos sientense en las casas que estuvierón en su curso de Hogwarts  
  
En ese momento se hizo un verdadero desastre al cada estudiante ver a que casa pertenecia,despues de 5 minutos el silencio reino.   
  
-Bienvenidos todos!  
El proyecto de esta universidad a sido creado desde hace mas de 50 años,es justo para los estudiantes mas destacados de Hogwarts,este edificio esta construido un poco mas lejos de su colegio.  
Este proyecto fue dedicado a los estudiantes mas destacados de Hogwarts,se elegierón alumnos de diferentes cursos para crear una mejor relación entre los alumnos.  
Todos son bienvenidos a esta nueva escuela,primero les presentaremos a los profesores de su nueva universidad.  
  
Rector de la universidad-Minerva McGonagall-los aplausos no se hicierón esperar,menos en la mesa de Gryffindor  
Rector adjunto-Severus Snape-Harry,Ron,Hermione y Ginny sintierón como si les dieran una patada en el estomago,Snape como rector adjunto fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado  
Profesora de adivinación:Erika Belly  
Profesor de pociones:Severus Snape  
Profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras:Brian Sharon  
Profesor de Levitación:Mirly Henderson  
Enfermeria:Lidia Rashfon  
Porfesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas:Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Y asi siguio McGonagall,algunos profesores buenos,otros no,pero la verdad,todo fue muy emocionante.  
  
-A continuación los jefes y prefectos de las casas!-dijo McGonagall,despues de esto,Snape le dio otro pergamino un poco mas pequeño que el anterior.  
  
Casa Hufflepuf: Jefa:Profesora Erika Belly  
Prefecto:Finch-Fletchley,Justin!  
  
Casa Ravenclaw: Jefe:Profesor Brian Sharon  
Prefecta:Veronica Meedly  
  
-Al mencionar este nombre todos quedarón admirados,sobre todo Harry y los demas,estaban tan distraidos pensando en los maestros que se olvidarón de ella,ademas,no recordaban a alguna chica llamada Veronica en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, y menos de Ravenclaw,o si?  
  
Casa Gryffindor: Jefe:Profesor Rubeus Hagrid (al decir esto Harry y sus amigos se pusierón muy felices)  
Prefecto:Harry Potter  
  
-Ron,Hermione y Ginny mirarón a Harry sorprendidos,Harry prefecto?? hubieran jurado que seria Hermione!!  
  
Casa Slytherin: Jefe:Severus Snape  
Prefecta:Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Y despues de esto! vamos a comer!-despues de dicho esto,McGonagall aplaudio dos veces y los platos de oro que tenian enfrente se llenarón de deliciosos manjares.  
Charlas,risas,incluso bromas llenarón el gran comedor de la nueva universidad de Hogwarts.  
10 minutos despues,cuando aun todos seguian comiendo los deliciosos manjares que en la mesa se ofrecian,Hagrid se acerco a Harry y le dio un pergamino  
  
-Te estaremos esperando en la sala de los prefectos,guíate con este mapa-leyo la carta y saco el mapa anexo a la carta.  
Despues de 5 minutos,bebio su último trago de jugo de calabaza y se guío con el mapa,el salón de los prefectos se encontraba en las mazmorras,eran muy frías,recorrio un pasillo con varias puertas,al llegar al final vio el logotipo de Hogwarts.  
  
-"Mundiales de quiditch"-dijo Harry al ser la contraseña,la puerta se abrio en cuatro y entro a la sala de los prefecots,era un lugar acojedor,era pequeño,pero se sentia calor,ahi vio a todos los prefectos y los jefes de las casa,excepto a Pansy,el se sento en un sillon individual rojo (era el que le tocaba al ser de Gryffindor) cinco minutos despues,Pansy llego.  
  
-Bien comencemos con esta junta-dijo Snape con mucha frialdad  
  
-Ahora que comienza la nueva generación de Hogwarts-comenzo Madame Belly-ustedes seran los primeros prefectos de las casas.  
  
-Solo duraran un año devido a que cada carrera solo dura un año-dijo el profesor Sharon  
  
-Alguien tiene alguna duda?-pregunto Hagrid,Harry y Veronica fuerón los unicos en levantar la mano  
  
-Señorita Meedly?-pregunto Hagrid  
  
-Las mías son dos dudas-dijo Veronica-la primera,quien sera el o la encargada de los prefectos?  
  
-No habra-dijo Snape-ya son lo bastante grandes para cuidarse solos-dijo Snape con su frialdad pero noto ciertas miradas de odio en los demas jefes  
  
-Y la segunda-dijo Veronica-como sabran que carrera tendra cada alumno,sera electo al azar?  
  
-Por supuesto que no,señorita-dijo Sharon-eso ustedes se lo tendran que informar a los que estan en sus casas,vera,le pedimos diferentes libros a diferentes jovenes por que hubo una ceremonia de eelcción de carreras sin que ustedes estuvieran  
  
-Nos podria explicar eso?-dijo Pansy robandole la palabra a los otros 3  
  
-Por supuesto Señorita Parkinson-dijo Snape-al ser electos por el sombrero seleccionador,este guardo un poco de lo que era mejor para ustedes ya que el proyecto estaba planeado desde ese entonces  
  
-Entiendo-dijo Pansy  
  
-Bien,ahora,cada quien debe hablar con sus jefes para ver varios asuntos de sus casas,a solas-dijo Hagrid,cada uno se fue a una de las cuatro esquinas con su jefe,Harry y Hagrid se fuerón a la mas alejada.  
  
-Muchas felicitaciones,Harry-dijo Hagrid aun viendo hacia abajo por ser tan alto  
  
-Gracias-dijo Harry con miedo a estirar la mano para que Hagrid no se la rompiera  
  
-Bien,toma-dijo Hagrid sacando de su mochila de piel un largo pergamino-estas son las asignaturas de cada niño,esta es la contraseña,ahorita te dirijiras a tu casa 10 minutos antes que los demas a hacer un checeo,de acuerdo?  
  
-Si-dijo Harry un poco mareado tratando de recordar todas las cosas.  
  
-Bien,ahora vete,guiate con este mapa-dijo dandole otro pergamino-despues de hacer la revisión,regresa 5 minutos antes para guíar a los chicos de tu casa,de acuerdo?  
  
-Si-dijo Harry y se retiro,se guío con el mapa,vio que esta torre estaba al sureste y vio el retrato de un hombre esbelto con una armadura montado en un caballo,era barbudo y muy viejo,al menos eso era decian sus canas  
  
-Contraseña-dijo el hombre  
  
-"Bludgers y Snitchs volando en el cielo"-el hombre comenzo a abrir la puerta,Harry noto que esta contraseña era muy larga y esperaba que no la cambiaran y que los Gryffindors se la aprendieran,al entrar vio que era identica a la sala común de Gryffindor de Hogwarts,a excepción de que tenia varios cuadros de los prefectos,entre ellos a Percy y a Hermione  
  
-Con razón Hermione no se enojo-dijo Harry para si-ella fue prefecta desde el quinto curso,aunque hubiera jurado que era ella  
Lo primero que hizo fue revisar que cada rincón del cuarto estuviera correcto,y si estaba perfecto,despues subio a las habitaciones de los chicos ubicadas a la izquierda,vio que en cada puerta venia el nombre de los 2 alumnos que duermen en el cuarto en una placa de color plata,entro a las habitaciones a ver si todo estaba correcto,todo estaba perfecto y noto que le habia tocado dormir con Ron,lo cual fue mucho mejor,despues se dirigio a las habitaciones de las chicas,esta vez escaleras arriba a la derecha,era un lugar muy lindo,era menos sombrio que el de los chicos y se respiraba un aire femenino a pesar de que ninguna chica habia entrado,seria la magia que nadie mas que las chicas tenian? (N/A porsupuesto que si,las chicas tenemos ese toque de magia,y no cualquier magia).  
  
FIN DEL 4 CAPITULO  
  
NOTAS:Como habran notado hice un pequeño cambio a los capitulos,creo que Xoni Newcomer tenia razón y no me explique lo suficiente,espero que ahora al "rompecabezas" no le falten piezas,al menos a este.  
Por favor,no se pierdan los demas capitulos ya que se desatan muchas verdades (conste YO,no te los pierdas para que entiendas lo de la mosquita que le pico a los Dursley y quien es Veronica)y se hacen muchos rollos (sobre todo amorosos =D).  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA 


	5. El secreto de Veronica

6  
La llegada  
  
Despues de que Harry recibio ese "espectaculo" en el baño de los prefectos,se vistio rapidamente y se dirigio a Gryffindor a gran velocidad,al llegar a su respectiva torre vio a los alumnos formados,frente a ellos Hagrid  
  
-Lo siento mucho Hagrid-le dijo Harry a Hagrid,aunque sabia que no se le habia hecho tarde.  
  
-No te preocupes-le dijo Hagrid-vamonos-Harry se puso atras de Hagrid y se dirigierón a donde los recibirian,lo primero que hicierón,fue dirigirse al pasadiso por el cual Snape los habia dejado el primer día,recorrierón el pasillo,lo cual fue muy cansado,pero con una diferencia,cuando las escaleras se veian un poco,Hagrid toco tres veces con su varita y un pasadizo se abrio,cruzarón y vierón la mazmorra donde Snape daba clases,aunque todos se sabian el camino,tuvierón que seguir a Hagrid y a Harry,al llegar a la entrada,vierón que todas las casas del colegio ahi estaban,tambien estaban los de la universidad.  
Paso el tiempo,hasta que fuerón las 7:15,el frío se comenzaba a sentir,7:20,cuando entonces escucharón algo en el lago.  
  
-Debe de ser el calamar gigante-dijerón varios,cuando vierón acercarse la figura de algo,un barco,era un barco enorme,se veia oscuro al estar en la oscuridad,el barco se estaciono (N/A:Bueno,no me acuerdo como se dice cuando son barcos,creo que es lo mismo,olvidenlo,continuemos) entonces vierón varias siluetas bajando por un aparente puente,aunque no habia nada  
  
-Debe ser un puente mágico-dijo Hermione-es muy dificil de hacer,vaya forma de llamar la atención-las siluetas fuerón llegando hasta Dumbledore,el cual estaba hasta delante de todos los grupos.  
  
-Señorita Fragoso-le dijo McGonagall inclinandose a la aparente capitana del equipo,muchos chicos saltarón para ver a los invitados  
  
-Buenas noches,señores directorres-dijo la chica con poco acento  
  
-Es un placer tenerlos como invitado aqui en Hogwarts-dijo McGonagall  
  
-Lo mismo digo,muchas gracias-dijo la chica amablemente-aun no llega Francia?-pregunto  
  
-No,aun no-dijo McGonagall-desea esperar o pasar adentro  
  
-Creo que los esperaremos-dijo la chica despues de consultarlo con su equipo en tan solo señas de la cara  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Dumbledore,y se quedarón esperando,las chicas y chicos del equipo de México estaban atras de Dumbledore,mucho de los chicos de atras se quejaban por que los de adelante tenian vista "panoramica",otros de atras saltaban,como Ron.  
  
-Bueno no se ven bien-dijo Ron a Harry-solo se les ve el cabello,pero traen faldas y tienen buen cuerpo-le dijo Ron en secreto por lo que empezarón a reir,despues de esto,un enorme carruaje rojo jalado por tan solo dos caballos gigantes,llegaba a las afueras del bosque obscuro.  
  
-Asi fue en el torneo de los tres magos,no?-le pregunto Ginny a Harry  
  
-Si-dijo Harry abrazandola por el frío-pero el carruaje era azul con adornos color dorado,este es rojo con adornos color blanco  
  
-Como la bandera de Francia!-dijo Ron  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione-asi es  
  
-Buenas noches señorita-dijo McGonagall a la capitana,hizo lo mismo que con México  
  
-Buenas noches,Pgofesoga McGonagall-decia la chica con una reverencia  
  
-Es un placer tenerlos aqui en nuestro colegio-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Muchas ggacias-dijo la chica-México ha llegado?  
  
-Si,efectivamente señorita-dijo Dumbledore-aun falta Viktor Krum,quiere esperar o pasar  
  
-Cgeo que...-la chica fue interrumpida por un sumbido en el aire,voltearón hacia arriba y vierón a Viktor Krum en su escoba,despues aterrizo ante la sorpresa de todos.  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde-dijo Krum-tuve que mandarla a reparar rapidamente por que se le acian muchos pelos de la escoba  
  
-No te preocupes-le dijo-ahora,pasemos al edificio-todos se dirigierón al edificio del colegio,al entrar por las puertas del gran comedor,notarón que era mucho mas grande,las mesas tambien.  
Cada mesa tenia un mantel blanco con el escudo de Hogwarts al centro,estaban flotando varias escobas,Bludgers,Snitchs,Quaffles entre otras cosas.  
Hasta adelante,habia sillas,exactamente 14,todas tenian una sabana blanca encima,pero del lado derecho un hermoso moño con los colores Azul,rojo y amarillo y del lado izquierdo de color Rojo,Blanco y Azul.  
Todos se sentarón en su mesa respectiva,y por imposible que paresca,todos cupierón (bueno,no tan imposible,estando en una escuela de magia)los invitados se sentarón en las sillas de enfrente,aparentemente tenian el moño de su pais por que sabian donde sentarse,cuando se estaban acomodando,Harry,Ron,Hermione y Ginny escucharón lugares hasta el frente.  
  
-Creo que Dumbledore se excedio con los adornos-dijo Hermione enseñandole el plato de oro a Ron y a los demas,el plato tenia las cuatro bolas que se usan en el quiditch,y para colmo,los cubiertos terminaban en escobitas.  
  
-Esto no lo pudo hacer McGonagall ni Dumbledore-dijo Harry para si,despues mirarón a los extranjeros,platicando en sus asientos tan tranquilos,Harry noto que habia una chica muy hermosa,era de cabello negro con rayos rojos,se peinaba con una coleta y cuernitos que le salian desde una raya media  
  
-Hermione-le dijo Harry a Hermione interrumpiendo una pelea entre los novios por si las escobas de los cubiertos eran de calidad o no (N/A Por que pelean por tanta estupides?)-de donde es la bandera de la derecha  
  
-De Venezuela-dijo Hermione volviendo a voltear y coger el cuchillo y ponerselo en frente de la cara a Ron.  
Harry volteo a ver de nuevo a la chica,comenzo a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago,pero no era el mismo que Ginny sentia,ni tampoco con Cho (bueno Veronica,tambien se enamoro de ella,lo olvide decirlo)(aaaaa,los adolescentes)(si claro,yo tan sabia y apenas tengo 12 años ¬¬)(mejor me cayo y dejo de interrumpir) se sentia mucho mas fuerte,como si alguien estuviera tratando de escapar,entonces McGonagall entro al gran comedor y comenzo a hablar.  
  
-Bienvenidos estudiantes extranjeros!-recibio McGonagall bastante sonriente-los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts de magía y hechizaria les damos la mas cordial bienvenida!-despues de esto muchos aplausos invedierón el gran comedor,McGonagall levanto la mano y todos callarón-primeramente los presentaremos ante todos los lumnos,despues de decir su nombre eligiran alguna de las casas donde quieran quedarse,pueden elegir entre las cuatro siguientes:  
Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuf y Slytherin-dijo señalando la mesa de cada casa-comenzemos!  
Snape llego con un pergamino y se lo dio a McGonagall,Harry se emociono mucho,queria escuchar la decisión de aquella chica tan hermosa.  
-Primeramente Francia-despues de esto Harry se desilusiono un poco,pero volteo a ver a su amigo Ron que estaba bastante emocionado  
  
-Chloé Michaud!-una hermosa niña de cabello rubio se levanto hizo un reverencia y despues de observar todas las casas en las que podria elegir se decidio  
  
-Gryffindor!-dijo la chica y se dirigio a la mesa,se sento junto a Ginny  
  
-Fleur Delacour-la chica que volvio loco a Ron en el torneo de los tres magos lucia muy hermosa,ya tenia bastante edad,pero seguia con esa apriencia de una hermosa veela,Harry volteo a ver a Ron,pero vio que ni siquiera presto atención a la decisión de Fleur (la cual se fue a Ravenclaw) estaba viendo hacia donde estaba Ginny y Chloé,estaba bastante embobado con la chica,hasta que Harry le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda  
  
-Que,que pasa!-dijo Ron volteando a ver a Harry  
  
-No oiste la decisión de Fleur?-pregunto Harry asombrado  
  
-Eso que importa-dijo Ron-con ella...-volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Chloé platicando con Ginny otra vez embobado  
  
-Vaya que te hacen daño las francesas-dijo Harry justo cuando le iba a dar una palmada,pero prefirio dejarlo en sueños,volteo a ver a la chica,vio que era el tipo de chica que a Ron le gustaba,despues vio que despues de estar jugando un poco con los cubiertos con Ginny volteo a ver a Ron y le guiño de una forma picarona,este reacciono de una manera un poco extraña,le jalo la corbata a Harry y le empezo a decir de estupideces,cosas que Ron jamas diria,cuando este volvio en si,volvio a ver a Chloé (N/A:eso es amor,niños,aprendan!!)y Harry volteo a ver a Mcgonagall  
  
-Manuel Dubbonier!-grito  
-Slytherin-dijo el chico  
  
A continuación el Equipo de Quiditch Estudiantil Mexicano  
  
-Fabiola Cassablanca-Harry vio que la misma chica de cabello negro y ojos grises fríos se levanto  
-Slytherin-dijo la chica,Harry noto que se sento junto a Draco el cual le dio una muy calurosa bienvenida,despues de esto,puso mucha atención en los demas  
-Antonio de la Rosa  
-Gryffindor!  
-Silvia del Valle  
-Ravenclaw!   
-Bernardo Escamilla  
-Slytherin   
-Jannet Fragoso-la chica de cabello negro se habia parado,era muy hermosa y lucia una gran sonrisa  
-Gryffindor-dijo con una hermosa voz,despues de decir esto Harry se sintio muy alegre sobre todo cuando la chica se sento junto a el,pero comenzo a platicar con otro chico que estaba junto a ella,despues de esto no puso atención en nada,solo veia a la chica,pero no como Ron,para que no se sospechara.  
  
-Y despues de esto-dijo McGonagall poco despues-comamos,agradecemos a Gilderoy Lockhart por la decoración  
  
-Te dije que McGonagall no podia hacer esto-dijo Harry a Ron interrumpiendolo en sus sueños (aun sigue ¬¬)  
  
-Pero como pudo hacer eso si es mortifago?-dijo Ron extrañado  
  
-Si,recuerdo que despues de como lo tratamos en el colegio,o el tuvo sus razones que nunca dijo-dijo Harry-pero creo que se salio del mal camino  
  
-Como Snape-dijo Ron,pero no se dierón cuenta hasta terminar su plática que McGonagall ya habia dado la orden para ir a comer,el comedor se lleno de risas,aplausos,bromas entre otras cosas,ademas de que los profesores habian tomado bastante tequila,una bebida que le trajeron de México,un país amigo,hasta la profesora McGonagall y Belly estaban hablando de tonterias como "Eres la unica que me apoya" y "No quiero verte mas" era un poco tonto,pero se veia gracioso.  
Poco a poco el gran salón se fue vaciando,hasta que a las dos de la mañana solo quedaban McGonagall y Belly con sus tonterias (Jannet,no deviste traer ese tequila ¬¬).  
Los universitarios se fuerón hacia el tunel que los dirigia a su isla mientras que los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.  
Los universitarios de gryffindor fuerón subiendo amontonados a su torre,Harry,Ron,Ginny y Hermione estaban platicando de varias cosas (ellos no tomaban a pesar de su edad,que bueno!) ya pasarón todos por el retrato,solo faltaba Harry  
  
-Rayos!-dijo Harry  
  
-Que sucede?-dijo Ginny entrando despues de Ron  
  
-Olvide mi bufanda en el gran comedor!-dijo Harry-vuelvo en seguida-Harry bajo rapidamente y se dirigio al Gran Comedor de el colegio (cuanto ejercicio,yo no hago ni la mitad de eso!),vio que estaba abierto entro rapidamente y fue a la silla donde habia estado,ahi estaba su bufanda,la recogio y se fue corriendo hacia su torre arrastrando la mitad de la bufanda,justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta que conectaban a las mazmorras de la universidad cuando oyo unos pasos por atras de el,volteo la mirada,pero antes de poder decir algo esa cosa que venia choco con el  
  
-Lo siento-dijo una voz femenina ofreciendole las gafas a Harry,este viendo entre biscos los cogio,cuando pudo ver bien,se encontro con Jannet,sintio de nuevo esas mariposas en el estomago-te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si estoy bien-dijo Harry  
  
-Lo lamento-dijo Jannet recogiendo la maleta que se le habia caido en el impacto-iba demasiado a prisa para que no me cerraran la puerta de gryffindor,pero olvide mi maleta en el barco  
  
-No te preocupes-le dijo Harry ayudandola a levantarse,subierón hacia el edificio,cuando llegarón,Harry dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrio,ahi vio a Ginny (un poco celosa) a Ron y a Hermione.}  
  
-Te entretuviste-dijo Ginny un poco furiosa  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Harry-es que choque con ella-dijo Harry señalando a Jannet  
  
-Por favor,llamenme Jannet-dijo Jannet,despues de esto Ginny se puso furiosa  
  
-Mejor vamonos a dormir!-dijo Hermione notando la furia de su amiga-dormiras con nosotros!  
  
-Si-dijo Ginny-te estare observando-se dijo para si y subierón a las habitaciones de las chicas  
  
-Sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo-dijo Harry-son las 3 de la mañana  
  
-Pero mañana es domingo-dijo Ron  
  
-No importa-dijo Harry y subierón  
  
Al día siguiente Harry desperto bastante tarde,aunque Ron,Hermione y Ginny aun no bajaban,entonces noto una gran multitud al rededor de un sillon,se abrio camino entre la multitud y vio su bufanda,la que habia olvidado en la noche,ensengrantada hasta la punta,agarro rapidamente la bufanda y se fue entre la multitud.  
Se dirigio rapidamente a su habitación.  
  
-Ron,ron-lo sacudio  
  
-No te preocupes,yo te defendere-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno,no es raro que sueñe despierto-dijo Harry mientras se dirigia al baño-pero esto es el colmo!-se dirigio de nuevo con Ron y le mojo la cara  
  
-Oye!-dijo Ron de un sobresalto-por que me despiertas!!-Harry le enseño la bufanda,Ron la mira detenidamente  
  
-Ginny y Hermione-dijo Ron,se levanto rapidamente,se puso una capa y bajo rapidamente,subierón a las habitaciones de las chicas donde algunas chicas los veian de forma extraña mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto,al llegar abrierón la puerta de golpe,vierón a Ginny cepillandose el pelo y a Hermione tendiendo la cama mirandolos con cara de susto a la vez de enojo.  
  
-Y a ustedes que les pasa!!!!!-dijo Hermione soltando la colcha de su cama  
  
-Como se atreven!!!-grito la pelirroja tirando el cepillo al suelo y deshaciendo una de sus coletas mientras miraba a Harry y a su hermano.  
  
-Pensamos que podrian estar mal-dijo Ron  
  
-Por que pensarian eso?-dijo Hermione mas enojada que nunca,Ron le enseño la bufanda,las dos chicas la miraron de la misma forma que Ron y quedarón sorprendidas  
  
-Esperen un momento-dijo Harry llamando la atención de los tres chicos-donde esta Jannet?  
  
-Jannet????-dijo Ginny roja de furia-esta en el baño!-Harry toco la puerta del baño tres veces  
  
-A ella si le toca y a nosotros no-dijo Hermione entre murmullos a Ginny  
  
-Si?-dijo Jannet desde el baño  
  
-Estas bien Jannet-le dijo Harry  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Jannet saliendo del baño-espera,que haces tu aqui!-dijo la chica furiosa con el cabello empapado y una bata de color verde.  
  
-Solo,solo venia a ver si estaban bien-dijo Harry rojo y con ese mariposeo de nuevo,aunque mas fuerte que nunca.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Ginny interrumpiendo-vamonos a desayunar  
  
-Si-dijo Harry y se dirigio a la puerta mientras escuchaba como Jannet cerraba la puerta del baño.  
  
El día paso muy rapido,en menos de lo que esperaban,ya era de noche.  
Harry salio de bañarse secandose el cabello con una toalla y dejandolo mas alborotado que nunca.  
  
-Bien,mañana hay clases-dijo Ron-espero que el rumor no llene los pasillos  
  
-Rumor?-pregunto Harry-aaaaaaa,mi bufanda!  
  
-No,ese no!-dijo Ron-dicen que Fabiola Cassablanca,guardian de Venezuela y Malfoy tienen ciertos secretos,me lo conto la bulldog que se lo conto a Veronica y Veronica se lo conto a Hermione  
  
-Que chistoso,como se habra puesto la bulldog-dijo Harry  
  
-Pesimo diria yo-dijo Ron-a lo mejor y Veronica lo dijo para librarse de el  
  
-Quien sabe-dijo Harry-pero ese pelos de puas con novia!!Solo la hija de un mortífago  
  
-Pues quien sabe-dijo Ron-mejor durmamos,se nos hace tarde  
  
-Si-dijo Ron,se acostarón en sus camas,apagarón sus velas y se acostaron,pero Harry no podia dormir,no solo por los ronquidos  
de Ron,tambien por que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.  
Su bufanda manchada de sangre,Ginny y sus celos (creen que no se dio cuenta?),Jannet y esas mariposas en su estomago,Fabiola y Malfoy(dejalos en paz,es su vida!),Veronica y Cho,tantas cosas que no cabian en su cabeza,hasta que por fin,el sueño lo vencio.  
  
FIN DEL 6 CAPÍTULO  
  
Notas!  
Si que en este me tarde,me gusto como quedo,aunque no tan largo como los demas,pero ahi la llevo no?  
Espero que vaya quedando mejor y que les guste,ahora tardare un poco mas en hacer los fics por que tengo que estudiar para pasar a secundaria y tengo que desarrollar algunas pláticas de un curso (ando peor que Harry),pero me esforzare.  
No se olviden de leer el capitulo que sigue,creo que sera el mejor,de acuerdo?  
Cualquier comentario:  
  
Suki Da Yo  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA 


	6. La llegada

6  
La llegada  
  
Despues de que Harry recibio ese "espectaculo" en el baño de los prefectos,se vistio rapidamente y se dirigio a Gryffindor a gran velocidad,al llegar a su respectiva torre vio a los alumnos formados,frente a ellos Hagrid  
  
-Lo siento mucho Hagrid-le dijo Harry a Hagrid,aunque sabia que no se le habia hecho tarde.  
  
-No te preocupes-le dijo Hagrid-vamonos-Harry se puso atras de Hagrid y se dirigierón a donde los recibirian,lo primero que hicierón,fue dirigirse al pasadiso por el cual Snape los habia dejado el primer día,recorrierón el pasillo,lo cual fue muy cansado,pero con una diferencia,cuando las escaleras se veian un poco,Hagrid toco tres veces con su varita y un pasadizo se abrio,cruzarón y vierón la mazmorra donde Snape daba clases,aunque todos se sabian el camino,tuvierón que seguir a Hagrid y a Harry,al llegar a la entrada,vierón que todas las casas del colegio ahi estaban,tambien estaban los de la universidad.  
Paso el tiempo,hasta que fuerón las 7:15,el frío se comenzaba a sentir,7:20,cuando entonces escucharón algo en el lago.  
  
-Debe de ser el calamar gigante-dijerón varios,cuando vierón acercarse la figura de algo,un barco,era un barco enorme,se veia oscuro al estar en la oscuridad,el barco se estaciono (N/A:Bueno,no me acuerdo como se dice cuando son barcos,creo que es lo mismo,olvidenlo,continuemos) entonces vierón varias siluetas bajando por un aparente puente,aunque no habia nada  
  
-Debe ser un puente mágico-dijo Hermione-es muy dificil de hacer,vaya forma de llamar la atención-las siluetas fuerón llegando hasta Dumbledore,el cual estaba hasta delante de todos los grupos.  
  
-Señorita Fragoso-le dijo McGonagall inclinandose a la aparente capitana del equipo,muchos chicos saltarón para ver a los invitados  
  
-Buenas noches,señores directorres-dijo la chica con poco acento  
  
-Es un placer tenerlos como invitado aqui en Hogwarts-dijo McGonagall  
  
-Lo mismo digo,muchas gracias-dijo la chica amablemente-aun no llega Francia?-pregunto  
  
-No,aun no-dijo McGonagall-desea esperar o pasar adentro  
  
-Creo que los esperaremos-dijo la chica despues de consultarlo con su equipo en tan solo señas de la cara  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Dumbledore,y se quedarón esperando,las chicas y chicos del equipo de México estaban atras de Dumbledore,mucho de los chicos de atras se quejaban por que los de adelante tenian vista "panoramica",otros de atras saltaban,como Ron.  
  
-Bueno no se ven bien-dijo Ron a Harry-solo se les ve el cabello,pero traen faldas y tienen buen cuerpo-le dijo Ron en secreto por lo que empezarón a reir,despues de esto,un enorme carruaje rojo jalado por tan solo dos caballos gigantes,llegaba a las afueras del bosque obscuro.  
  
-Asi fue en el torneo de los tres magos,no?-le pregunto Ginny a Harry  
  
-Si-dijo Harry abrazandola por el frío-pero el carruaje era azul con adornos color dorado,este es rojo con adornos color blanco  
  
-Como la bandera de Francia!-dijo Ron  
  
-Si-dijo Hermione-asi es  
  
-Buenas noches señorita-dijo McGonagall a la capitana,hizo lo mismo que con México  
  
-Buenas noches,Pgofesoga McGonagall-decia la chica con una reverencia  
  
-Es un placer tenerlos aqui en nuestro colegio-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Muchas ggacias-dijo la chica-México ha llegado?  
  
-Si,efectivamente señorita-dijo Dumbledore-aun falta Viktor Krum,quiere esperar o pasar  
  
-Cgeo que...-la chica fue interrumpida por un sumbido en el aire,voltearón hacia arriba y vierón a Viktor Krum en su escoba,despues aterrizo ante la sorpresa de todos.  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde-dijo Krum-tuve que mandarla a reparar rapidamente por que se le acian muchos pelos de la escoba  
  
-No te preocupes-le dijo-ahora,pasemos al edificio-todos se dirigierón al edificio del colegio,al entrar por las puertas del gran comedor,notarón que era mucho mas grande,las mesas tambien.  
Cada mesa tenia un mantel blanco con el escudo de Hogwarts al centro,estaban flotando varias escobas,Bludgers,Snitchs,Quaffles entre otras cosas.  
Hasta adelante,habia sillas,exactamente 14,todas tenian una sabana blanca encima,pero del lado derecho un hermoso moño con los colores Azul,rojo y amarillo y del lado izquierdo de color Rojo,Blanco y Azul.  
Todos se sentarón en su mesa respectiva,y por imposible que paresca,todos cupierón (bueno,no tan imposible,estando en una escuela de magia)los invitados se sentarón en las sillas de enfrente,aparentemente tenian el moño de su pais por que sabian donde sentarse,cuando se estaban acomodando,Harry,Ron,Hermione y Ginny escucharón lugares hasta el frente.  
  
-Creo que Dumbledore se excedio con los adornos-dijo Hermione enseñandole el plato de oro a Ron y a los demas,el plato tenia las cuatro bolas que se usan en el quiditch,y para colmo,los cubiertos terminaban en escobitas.  
  
-Esto no lo pudo hacer McGonagall ni Dumbledore-dijo Harry para si,despues mirarón a los extranjeros,platicando en sus asientos tan tranquilos,Harry noto que habia una chica muy hermosa,era de cabello negro con rayos rojos,se peinaba con una coleta y cuernitos que le salian desde una raya media  
  
-Hermione-le dijo Harry a Hermione interrumpiendo una pelea entre los novios por si las escobas de los cubiertos eran de calidad o no (N/A Por que pelean por tanta estupides?)-de donde es la bandera de la derecha  
  
-De Venezuela-dijo Hermione volviendo a voltear y coger el cuchillo y ponerselo en frente de la cara a Ron.  
Harry volteo a ver de nuevo a la chica,comenzo a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago,pero no era el mismo que Ginny sentia,ni tampoco con Cho (bueno Veronica,tambien se enamoro de ella,lo olvide decirlo)(aaaaa,los adolescentes)(si claro,yo tan sabia y apenas tengo 12 años ¬¬)(mejor me cayo y dejo de interrumpir) se sentia mucho mas fuerte,como si alguien estuviera tratando de escapar,entonces McGonagall entro al gran comedor y comenzo a hablar.  
  
-Bienvenidos estudiantes extranjeros!-recibio McGonagall bastante sonriente-los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts de magía y hechizaria les damos la mas cordial bienvenida!-despues de esto muchos aplausos invedierón el gran comedor,McGonagall levanto la mano y todos callarón-primeramente los presentaremos ante todos los lumnos,despues de decir su nombre eligiran alguna de las casas donde quieran quedarse,pueden elegir entre las cuatro siguientes:  
Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuf y Slytherin-dijo señalando la mesa de cada casa-comenzemos!  
Snape llego con un pergamino y se lo dio a McGonagall,Harry se emociono mucho,queria escuchar la decisión de aquella chica tan hermosa.  
-Primeramente Francia-despues de esto Harry se desilusiono un poco,pero volteo a ver a su amigo Ron que estaba bastante emocionado  
  
-Chloé Michaud!-una hermosa niña de cabello rubio se levanto hizo un reverencia y despues de observar todas las casas en las que podria elegir se decidio  
  
-Gryffindor!-dijo la chica y se dirigio a la mesa,se sento junto a Ginny  
  
-Fleur Delacour-la chica que volvio loco a Ron en el torneo de los tres magos lucia muy hermosa,ya tenia bastante edad,pero seguia con esa apriencia de una hermosa veela,Harry volteo a ver a Ron,pero vio que ni siquiera presto atención a la decisión de Fleur (la cual se fue a Ravenclaw) estaba viendo hacia donde estaba Ginny y Chloé,estaba bastante embobado con la chica,hasta que Harry le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda  
  
-Que,que pasa!-dijo Ron volteando a ver a Harry  
  
-No oiste la decisión de Fleur?-pregunto Harry asombrado  
  
-Eso que importa-dijo Ron-con ella...-volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Chloé platicando con Ginny otra vez embobado  
  
-Vaya que te hacen daño las francesas-dijo Harry justo cuando le iba a dar una palmada,pero prefirio dejarlo en sueños,volteo a ver a la chica,vio que era el tipo de chica que a Ron le gustaba,despues vio que despues de estar jugando un poco con los cubiertos con Ginny volteo a ver a Ron y le guiño de una forma picarona,este reacciono de una manera un poco extraña,le jalo la corbata a Harry y le empezo a decir de estupideces,cosas que Ron jamas diria,cuando este volvio en si,volvio a ver a Chloé (N/A:eso es amor,niños,aprendan!!)y Harry volteo a ver a Mcgonagall  
  
-Manuel Dubbonier!-grito  
-Slytherin-dijo el chico  
  
A continuación el Equipo de Quiditch Estudiantil Mexicano  
  
-Fabiola Cassablanca-Harry vio que la misma chica de cabello negro y ojos grises fríos se levanto  
-Slytherin-dijo la chica,Harry noto que se sento junto a Draco el cual le dio una muy calurosa bienvenida,despues de esto,puso mucha atención en los demas  
-Antonio de la Rosa  
-Gryffindor!  
-Silvia del Valle  
-Ravenclaw!   
-Bernardo Escamilla  
-Slytherin   
-Jannet Fragoso-la chica de cabello negro se habia parado,era muy hermosa y lucia una gran sonrisa  
-Gryffindor-dijo con una hermosa voz,despues de decir esto Harry se sintio muy alegre sobre todo cuando la chica se sento junto a el,pero comenzo a platicar con otro chico que estaba junto a ella,despues de esto no puso atención en nada,solo veia a la chica,pero no como Ron,para que no se sospechara.  
  
-Y despues de esto-dijo McGonagall poco despues-comamos,agradecemos a Gilderoy Lockhart por la decoración  
  
-Te dije que McGonagall no podia hacer esto-dijo Harry a Ron interrumpiendolo en sus sueños (aun sigue ¬¬)  
  
-Pero como pudo hacer eso si es mortifago?-dijo Ron extrañado  
  
-Si,recuerdo que despues de como lo tratamos en el colegio,o el tuvo sus razones que nunca dijo-dijo Harry-pero creo que se salio del mal camino  
  
-Como Snape-dijo Ron,pero no se dierón cuenta hasta terminar su plática que McGonagall ya habia dado la orden para ir a comer,el comedor se lleno de risas,aplausos,bromas entre otras cosas,ademas de que los profesores habian tomado bastante tequila,una bebida que le trajeron de México,un país amigo,hasta la profesora McGonagall y Belly estaban hablando de tonterias como "Eres la unica que me apoya" y "No quiero verte mas" era un poco tonto,pero se veia gracioso.  
Poco a poco el gran salón se fue vaciando,hasta que a las dos de la mañana solo quedaban McGonagall y Belly con sus tonterias (Jannet,no deviste traer ese tequila ¬¬).  
Los universitarios se fuerón hacia el tunel que los dirigia a su isla mientras que los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.  
Los universitarios de gryffindor fuerón subiendo amontonados a su torre,Harry,Ron,Ginny y Hermione estaban platicando de varias cosas (ellos no tomaban a pesar de su edad,que bueno!) ya pasarón todos por el retrato,solo faltaba Harry  
  
-Rayos!-dijo Harry  
  
-Que sucede?-dijo Ginny entrando despues de Ron  
  
-Olvide mi bufanda en el gran comedor!-dijo Harry-vuelvo en seguida-Harry bajo rapidamente y se dirigio al Gran Comedor de el colegio (cuanto ejercicio,yo no hago ni la mitad de eso!),vio que estaba abierto entro rapidamente y fue a la silla donde habia estado,ahi estaba su bufanda,la recogio y se fue corriendo hacia su torre arrastrando la mitad de la bufanda,justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta que conectaban a las mazmorras de la universidad cuando oyo unos pasos por atras de el,volteo la mirada,pero antes de poder decir algo esa cosa que venia choco con el  
  
-Lo siento-dijo una voz femenina ofreciendole las gafas a Harry,este viendo entre biscos los cogio,cuando pudo ver bien,se encontro con Jannet,sintio de nuevo esas mariposas en el estomago-te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si estoy bien-dijo Harry  
  
-Lo lamento-dijo Jannet recogiendo la maleta que se le habia caido en el impacto-iba demasiado a prisa para que no me cerraran la puerta de gryffindor,pero olvide mi maleta en el barco  
  
-No te preocupes-le dijo Harry ayudandola a levantarse,subierón hacia el edificio,cuando llegarón,Harry dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrio,ahi vio a Ginny (un poco celosa) a Ron y a Hermione.}  
  
-Te entretuviste-dijo Ginny un poco furiosa  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Harry-es que choque con ella-dijo Harry señalando a Jannet  
  
-Por favor,llamenme Jannet-dijo Jannet,despues de esto Ginny se puso furiosa  
  
-Mejor vamonos a dormir!-dijo Hermione notando la furia de su amiga-dormiras con nosotros!  
  
-Si-dijo Ginny-te estare observando-se dijo para si y subierón a las habitaciones de las chicas  
  
-Sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo-dijo Harry-son las 3 de la mañana  
  
-Pero mañana es domingo-dijo Ron  
  
-No importa-dijo Harry y subierón  
  
Al día siguiente Harry desperto bastante tarde,aunque Ron,Hermione y Ginny aun no bajaban,entonces noto una gran multitud al rededor de un sillon,se abrio camino entre la multitud y vio su bufanda,la que habia olvidado en la noche,ensengrantada hasta la punta,agarro rapidamente la bufanda y se fue entre la multitud.  
Se dirigio rapidamente a su habitación.  
  
-Ron,ron-lo sacudio  
  
-No te preocupes,yo te defendere-dijo Ron  
  
-Bueno,no es raro que sueñe despierto-dijo Harry mientras se dirigia al baño-pero esto es el colmo!-se dirigio de nuevo con Ron y le mojo la cara  
  
-Oye!-dijo Ron de un sobresalto-por que me despiertas!!-Harry le enseño la bufanda,Ron la mira detenidamente  
  
-Ginny y Hermione-dijo Ron,se levanto rapidamente,se puso una capa y bajo rapidamente,subierón a las habitaciones de las chicas donde algunas chicas los veian de forma extraña mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto,al llegar abrierón la puerta de golpe,vierón a Ginny cepillandose el pelo y a Hermione tendiendo la cama mirandolos con cara de susto a la vez de enojo.  
  
-Y a ustedes que les pasa!!!!!-dijo Hermione soltando la colcha de su cama  
  
-Como se atreven!!!-grito la pelirroja tirando el cepillo al suelo y deshaciendo una de sus coletas mientras miraba a Harry y a su hermano.  
  
-Pensamos que podrian estar mal-dijo Ron  
  
-Por que pensarian eso?-dijo Hermione mas enojada que nunca,Ron le enseño la bufanda,las dos chicas la miraron de la misma forma que Ron y quedarón sorprendidas  
  
-Esperen un momento-dijo Harry llamando la atención de los tres chicos-donde esta Jannet?  
  
-Jannet????-dijo Ginny roja de furia-esta en el baño!-Harry toco la puerta del baño tres veces  
  
-A ella si le toca y a nosotros no-dijo Hermione entre murmullos a Ginny  
  
-Si?-dijo Jannet desde el baño  
  
-Estas bien Jannet-le dijo Harry  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Jannet saliendo del baño-espera,que haces tu aqui!-dijo la chica furiosa con el cabello empapado y una bata de color verde.  
  
-Solo,solo venia a ver si estaban bien-dijo Harry rojo y con ese mariposeo de nuevo,aunque mas fuerte que nunca.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Ginny interrumpiendo-vamonos a desayunar  
  
-Si-dijo Harry y se dirigio a la puerta mientras escuchaba como Jannet cerraba la puerta del baño.  
  
El día paso muy rapido,en menos de lo que esperaban,ya era de noche.  
Harry salio de bañarse secandose el cabello con una toalla y dejandolo mas alborotado que nunca.  
  
-Bien,mañana hay clases-dijo Ron-espero que el rumor no llene los pasillos  
  
-Rumor?-pregunto Harry-aaaaaaa,mi bufanda!  
  
-No,ese no!-dijo Ron-dicen que Fabiola Cassablanca,guardian de Venezuela y Malfoy tienen ciertos secretos,me lo conto la bulldog que se lo conto a Veronica y Veronica se lo conto a Hermione  
  
-Que chistoso,como se habra puesto la bulldog-dijo Harry  
  
-Pesimo diria yo-dijo Ron-a lo mejor y Veronica lo dijo para librarse de el  
  
-Quien sabe-dijo Harry-pero ese pelos de puas con novia!!Solo la hija de un mortífago  
  
-Pues quien sabe-dijo Ron-mejor durmamos,se nos hace tarde  
  
-Si-dijo Ron,se acostarón en sus camas,apagarón sus velas y se acostaron,pero Harry no podia dormir,no solo por los ronquidos  
de Ron,tambien por que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.  
Su bufanda manchada de sangre,Ginny y sus celos (creen que no se dio cuenta?),Jannet y esas mariposas en su estomago,Fabiola y Malfoy(dejalos en paz,es su vida!),Veronica y Cho,tantas cosas que no cabian en su cabeza,hasta que por fin,el sueño lo vencio.  
  
FIN DEL 6 CAPÍTULO  
  
Notas!  
Si que en este me tarde,me gusto como quedo,aunque no tan largo como los demas,pero ahi la llevo no?  
Espero que vaya quedando mejor y que les guste,ahora tardare un poco mas en hacer los fics por que tengo que estudiar para pasar a secundaria y tengo que desarrollar algunas pláticas de un curso (ando peor que Harry),pero me esforzare.  
No se olviden de leer el capitulo que sigue,creo que sera el mejor,de acuerdo?  
Cualquier comentario:  
  
Suki Da Yo  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA 


	7. Manos de Mantequilla y el Nuevo Sistema ...

7 capitulo  
Manos de Mantequilla y el Nuevo Sistema de Clases  
  
***Dedicado a sakurita12 por aguantar y apoyarme cuando le cuento mis historias***  
  
Nota:  
Antes de comenzar el fic quiero agradecer a mis amigas que me han apoyado en este fic,a Danyliz por todo su apoyo a Itzel y Pamela (gracias por el titulo) y sakurita12 (por favor,no me mates por el título)  
La verdad es que "Manos de Mantequilla" esta muy tonto y no tiene tanto que ver con el fic,pero es un agradecimiento a mis amigas por soportar mis payasadas y mis historias a la hora del descanso.  
Bien,comenzemos!  
  
Cuando iban bajando hacia el gran comedor vierón una gran multitud al rededor de una parte de la mesa de Slytherin,los chicos se acercarón rapidamente hacia la bolita,pero no les permitian el paso.  
Al ser Ron el mas alto,saltaba y saltaba pero no veia nada.  
  
-Expelliarmus!-se oyo una voz femenina y una varita cayo en manos de Ginny que apenas iba entrando al Gran Comedor,entonces vierón que la bola se fue yendo a sus referentes mesas y para no ser atropellados se fuerón rapido a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Disculpa,me la das-le dijo Malfoy amablemente (N/A:Que le pasa a este fic!!)(estoy verdaderamente loca)(no solo un poco)(yaaaaa,continuemos!)  
  
-Claro-le dijo Ginny con mucho orgullo (O_O Dios mio! por que me diste esta locura!?!?)-si claro-y se la tiro al suelo caminando hacia su mesa,sera que ahora Malfoy ya no se comportaba mal con ella o era el nivel social mas alto que el (no no creo ke sea eso) el caso es que lo hizo  
  
-Hey Colin!-le grito Ginny al sentarse ya que eran muy buenos amigos  
  
-Hola Ginny-saludo Colin-que sucede?  
  
-Tu sabes que sucedio ahi?-le pregunto Ginny ofreciendole aciento  
  
-Claro que si-dijo accediendo a la invitación de Ginny-Veronica contra Malfoy!  
un duelo de varitas!  
  
-Cuentanoslo,por favor Colin-le dijo Ginny  
  
-Claro-dijo Colin-veran (la pantalla se pone borrosa y entran a la imaginación de Colin,ok?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Ya Malfoy,dejame en paz!!!-decia Veronica mientras corria al Gran Comedor  
  
-Jamas!!-dijo Malfoy-estare contigo como novio y novia!  
  
-Alejate!-dijo Veronica corriendo mas rapido haciendo mucho esfuerzo por los tacones-  
  
-No!-insistia Malfoy persiguiendola  
  
-Espera-dijo Veronica deteniendose ante Malfoy-que tal si lo arreglamos con un torneo de varitas  
  
-Si,si gano,te quedaras conmigo  
  
-Pero si no me dejaras de perseguir-interrumpio Veronica  
  
-Bien,comencemos-dijo Malfoy  
  
Los chicos se dirigierón hacia una parte de la mesa de Slytherin,desenfundarón sus varitas y comenzarón.  
Justo cuando Veronica iba a mencionar una palabra Malfoy la interrumpio  
  
-Roslarmius!-al parecer Malfoy no penso antes de mencionar una palabra,iba a decir serpentarius,pero en vez de salir una serpiente de su varita salio un ramo de rosas de un hermoso color blanco.  
La bola que rodeaba la escena se lleno de grandes risas,Veronica hizo una muy fina  
  
-Es lo mejor que puedes darme?-dijo muy segura de si misma-  
  
-Solo calentaba-dijo Malfoy bastante furioso,su orgullo no le permitia ser vencido por una chica,aunque fuera la que amaba-afrederus!!-al decir esto Malfoy un humo de color blanco lo cubrio hasta las rodillas,al esparserse el humo (y la inquietud de los chicos que rodeaban) aparecio toda clase de bichos asequerosos,lombrices,cochinillas y varias de esas cosas.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Veronica y salto como loca hacia una de las sillas,comenzo a mover los pies como si trotara mientras los bichos se le acercaban-quitenmelos,quitenmelos!  
Esperen un segundo-dijo la chica volteo a ver hacia los bichos y vio que comenzaban a desaparecer-es solo una visión  
  
-Asi es-dijo Malfoy-es para ver a lo que mas miedo le tienes  
  
-Esa si me la pagas!!-dijo la chica con mucha furia-Expelliarmus!-dijo con toda la fuerza del mundo,un rayo de color dorado llego hasta la varita de Malfoy a la velocidad de la luz (si fue a la velocidad de la luz,como pudieron ver que era dorado,¬¬ olvidenlo,sigamos) la cual salio volando hasta las manos de Ginny  
  
(y volvemos a la realidad)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Malfoy por poco la vencio-dijo Colin (el estuvo narrando la historia?)-pero esa chica no es de las de poco hueso,poco ceso  
  
-Si,tienes razón-dijo Hermione-oigan,tengo que ir a la biblioteca.  
Faltaban 10 minutos para que toquen y tengo que investigar algunas cosas-se llevo un pan untado de mantequilla a la boca,se despidio con la mano y se dirigio a la biblioteca  
  
-Oye Ginny-le dijo Colin-tome algunas fotografias (nunca falta ¬¬ ) de la pelea de varitas,quieres verlas?  
  
-Claro-dijo Ginny,se despidio de Harry y se fuerón  
  
-Bueno Ron,solo quedamos tu y yo-el chico miro a su izquierda y a su derecha-Ron,Ron?!?!-volteo hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y vio a Ron (adivinen con quien?) con Chloé hablando de varias cosas,al llegar a la mesa  
  
-Vaya que eges muy ggacioso Gon-dijo la chica entre risas finas y lindas-me alegga habegte conocido-despues de este comentario,Ron se puso bastante rojo,un poco mas que su cabello hasta que se fue aclarando su color  
  
-Bueno,voy a preparar mis utiles-dijo Harry-nos vemos en la comida Ron-dicho esto dejo a Chloé y a Ron solos.  
  
-Me puedes pasar la mantequilla-dijo Ron con un bolillo en mano  
  
-Clago-dijo Chloé un poco rara ya que la mantequilla estaba en frente de el,estiro la mano,pero Ron noto que la tenia en frente (me encanta cuando los hombres estan enamorados)  
  
-Ol...-dijo el chico estirando la mano agarrando la mantequilla,pero fue interrumpido por una hermosa sensación de tocar la mano de Chloé que tambien habia agarrado la mantequilla (ALTO! Esta es una nota bastante larga.  
La verdad es que he aqui lo de manos de mantequilla,como veran la mantequilla no se derritio ni mucho menos,pero por el amor que le tiene Ron a Chloé mis amigas y Sakurita12 inventamos (y como sakurita12 me lo pidio por favor,se lo cumpli,me lo pidio por favor?)creo que el titulo lo deberia borrar,pero,juro que no vuelvo a poner tonterias como esa,solo lo hize por divertirme un poco y con mis amigas.  
Continuemos!)  
  
-Lo siento mucho-dijo Ron despegando rapidamente la mano de la taza  
  
-Te digo que eges bastante ggacioso Gon-dijo Chloé haciendo que el chico se pusiera bastante rojo (lo suficiente para derretir la mantequilla,esta bien,no vuelvo a poner esos comentarios ¬¬) entonces la campana sono,Ron cogio su mochila y se dirigio a su aula lo mas rapido que pudo.  
Mientras,Harry se dirigia a la Torre de adivinación.  
  
-Ron me preodupa-dijo para si-se enamoro (le falto el perdidamente) de Chloé y Hermione es muy celosa,espero que no terminen mal,ouch!! quien puso esta puerta aqui!!  
  
-Por aqui entran al salón Señor Potter-dijo la Profesora Belly-ahora entre,tengo que darles algunos avisos.  
Harry,muy apenado,se dirigio a donde Veronica,pero noto algo raro,habia tres sillas,pero por que?  
  
-Bueno jovenes-dijo la profesora Belly-creo que estan un poco extrañados por haber tres sillas en algunas mesas,como son las de la Señorita Meedly y el Señor Potter,las señorias Bones y Abbot entre otras.  
El encargado de estudios mágicos en el ministerio de magia nos a pedido que no atracemos el programa de los estudiantes ya que estos se quedaran todo lo que resta del año escolar en la escuela-prosiguio Belly-asi que estudiaran los cargos que se le dierón en sus respectivas universidades,exactamente hay 5 alumnos de adivinación,acontinuación los recibiremos y donde eligan se sentaran,de acuerdo?  
Todos asintierón con la cabeza,la profesora abrio la puerta y entrarón 5 alumnos,tres chicas y dos chicos.  
  
-Sean bienvenidos a la clase de adivinación-dijo Belly-los presentare y les dire donde se sentaran  
Belly se dirigio a su escritorio y saco un pergamino pequeño pero perfectamente doblado  
  
-Fabiola Cassablanca-cuando Harry escucho este nombre se le erizo la piel,volteo a ver a la chica de ojos fríos que vio en el Gran Comedor de su escuela,la chica hizo una reverencia,pero no sonreia,era una de las cosas que esa chica nunca Harry la habia visto hacer,sonreir,al parecer,la chica no expresaba sus sentimientos.  
  
-Bien-dijo Belly,Harry pidio que no lo designaran a su mesa-tu ahi-dijo Belly señalando a la mesa de al lado,Harry dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la chica se sento en la silla de a lado-no señorita Cassablanca,la de al lado-al escuchar esto Harry sintio un escalofrio que recorria su cuerpo,cuando vio que Fabiola se sentaba en la silla que tenia al lado trato de tranquilizarse.  
  
-Hoooooola-dijo Harry nervioso  
  
-Hola-dijo la chica con cierta frialdad  
  
-Hola-dijo Veronica,Harry noto algo extraño,cuando las dos chicas se mirarón Fabiola la miraba con una mirada de odio mientras que Veronica,con ojos cerrados,una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-Bien niños,comencemos-dijo Belly y comenzarón la clase,mientras tanto en el salón de Runas  
  
-Tu eges la novia de Gon?-dijo Chloe acercandose a Hermione antes de que la maestra llegara  
  
-Bueno,la verdad es que...-dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo Chloe-yo soy Chloé Michaud,quiego decigte que eges afogtunada al teneg a Gon como novio  
  
-Que quisiste decir con eso?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Vaya,no eges inteligente en todo-dijo Chloé y se fue hacia una de las mesas mas alejadas de Hermione dejandola en la duda (la primera en su vida creo yo)  
  
Mientras en estudios Muggles  
  
-Rayos-dijo Ron para si-no vino Chloé  
  
-Hola Ron-dijo la chica con la que se sentaria  
  
-Hola-dijo Ron-tu nombre es...  
  
-Fragoso,Jannet Fragoso-dijo-vaya que estabas distraido  
  
-Si,creo que si-dijo Ron,comenzarón a trabajar 10 minutos despues la maestra salio por que la llamarón  
  
-Bueno,aqui esta el trabajo-dijo la chica-mira-le enseño en pergamino donde venia dibujada una grabadora  
  
-Vaya,sabes mucho sobre esto-dijo Ron  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Jannet-y fijate en esto,aqui se mete el casette,aqui el disco y aqui es la radio-le señalo a Ron cada lugar aunque a este no sabia ni de que hablaba  
  
-Y que es un casette un disco y una radio-dijo Ron-pero,como sabes tanto?  
  
-Bueno,yo formo parte de familia muggle y familia bruja  
  
-Padre brujo,madre Muggle?-dijo Ron  
  
-No-dijo  
  
-Al revez-insistio Ron  
  
-No  
  
-Abuela brujo,abuela muggle  
  
-Que no!!-despues de esto todos voltearón a verlos  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Jannet-ya vez lo que me haces hacer  
  
-Lo siento,entonces que eres?-dijo Ron  
  
-Mira-dijo Jannet-yo vivia con mi abuela,mi tía y mi mama  
  
-Por que no con tu papa?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Son divorciados-dijo Jannet  
  
-Lo siento mucho-dijo al ver su cara un poco triste-pero,que es divorciados-estoy segura que Jannet estuvo a punto de caer de la silla  
  
-Divorciados-dijo Jannet pasandose el mal humor-es cuando se separan para siempre  
  
-Aaaaaaa-dijo Ron-y luego?  
  
-Mis papas son brujos,mi abuelo tambien lo era-dijo Jannet  
  
-Lo era?-dijo Ron estando interesado en la historia como un niño de 6 años  
  
-Esta muerto-dijo Jannet un poco desesperada  
  
-Aaaaaa,y luego? (vaya sencibilidad del condenado!)  
  
-Pero como mi abuela y mi tia no lo eran,tenian miedo a que yo lo supiera asi que lo ocultarón por mucho tiempo,cuando tuve 11 años me llego una carta diciendome que estudiaria en el colegio Erelsrott  
  
-Aaaaaa,y luego?-dijo Ron  
  
-Al enterarse de esto,mi tia y mi abuela,mientras yo estaba en una escuela muggle,me escondierón las cartas y como los sabados salia con mi papa todo el día  
  
-Por que son divorciados?-dijo Ron  
  
-Si-dijo Jannet  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaa,estoy entendiendo,y luego-dijo Ron  
  
-Siempre me las escondian,el domingo yo me levante muy temprano y vi que mi perro estaba ladrando,note que habia cinco lechuzas en mi patio,era raro ya que era de día,abri la puerta y me fui afuera,una lechuza me dio una carta  
  
-Donde te admitian en el colegio,no?-dijo Ron  
  
-Si,asi es-dijo Jannet-mi tía y abuela tuvierón que explicarme muchas cosas y como mi hermana no era bruja se puso tan triste que se enserro en el cuarto mas de 3 días  
  
-Vaya,que historia-dijo Ron-te sucedio como a un amigo,Harry Potter  
  
-Harry... Potter...-esta vez fue Jannet la que lo interrumpio un poco sonrojada  
  
-Que sucede-dijo Ron viendola preocupadamente  
  
-Bueno,tengo que contarte algo sobre Harry-los dos chicos se acercarón,Ron puso la oreja y Jannet la boca y comenzo a decirle muchas cosas que tenian a Ron con cara de intriga.  
Cuando termino de decirle le explico que eran los discos los casettes y la radio (no se si lo abra entendido) y la mestra entro,les pregunto que eran esos artefactos con los que los muggles escuchaban música y Gryffindor gano 30 puntos por cada respuesta.  
Cuando terminarón las clases se dirigierón a cenar,Harry y Ron fuerón los últimos en subir (Harry tenia algunos asuntos que resolver con los prefectos y Ron lo espero) llegarón tarde a su habitación por que se fuerón a la cocina y al día siguiente no tendrian clases.  
Los dos chicos se tirarón en su cama,Ron saco su pijama y se metio al baño se cambio rapido y lo siguio Harry,despues de cinco minutos el chico salio,se avento en la cama y se quito las gafas  
  
-Ron,sigues dormido?-dijo el chico mirando de forma borrosa el sello de Hogwarts que tenia en el techo  
  
-Si-dijo Ron  
  
-Que bueno-dijo Harry-tienes sueño?  
  
-No-dijo Ron-y tu?  
  
-Tampoco-dijo Harry-  
  
-Que bien-dijo el pelirrojo dandole la espalda a Harry-oye,a ti te gusta alguien del torneo de Quiditch?  
  
-Queeeee!!-despues de decir esto el chico se puso completamente rojo y se volteo por si Ron volteaba  
  
-Si,te tiene que gustar alguien-dijo Ron  
  
-Por,por que dices eso-dijo Harry bastante nervioso y por alguna extraña razón pensando en Jannet (el condenado aun no se entera que esta enamorado ¬¬)  
  
-Bueno,hay muchas chicas linda-dijo Ron aun volteado-como por ejemplo Chloé  
  
-Espera,tu eres novio de Hermione lo olvidaste?-dijo Harry pasandosele lo colorado y mirando a Ron  
  
-Si,pero no tiene nada de malo que me guste no-dijo Ron entre furioso y nervioso-mejor durmamos-Ron se tapo con las sabanas sin mirar a Harry,se acosto y cerro los ojos,Harry hizo lo mismo,soplo a una vela que tenia como lampara y cerro los ojos.  
  
FIN DEL 7 CAPITULO  
  
NOTAS!  
Genial,lo acabe!!  
Aqui lo tienes sakurita12,nuestras grandisimas payasadas,manos de mantequilla,lamento eso,pero quize hacerlo por diversión,pero no se enojen,porfis,en fin.  
Dejen sus review,para quejas,sujerencias,regaños,etc... pero dejenlos,por que ya que entran no salen sin dejarlo.  
Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic,espero que me acompañen en los siguientes.  
  
Suki Da Yo  
Katsumi Tashikawa 


	8. Entre tres chicas

Harry Potter y la espada mortal  
Entre tres chicas  
  
NOTA!  
Bueno,no se si habran notado los cambios pero ahora en vez de ser Francia contra México es Francia contra Venezuela,pero los personajes son los mismos:  
  
SAKURITA12:Por que lo cambiaste?  
  
KATSUMI_TASHIKAWA:Tu y yo sabemos que para México es bastante dificil ganar algo  
  
SAKURITA12:Pero nada te cuesta subirnos en nuestra nube  
  
KATSUMI_TASHIKAWA:Bueno,solo elegí Venezuela y ya,conformate con eso  
  
SAKURITA12:Si claro,mala  
  
KATSUMI_TASHIKAWA:Y despues de este "Abreviario Cultural (o como sea)" empezemos con la historia.  
A por cierto,agrego que este fic tiene bastante intervenciones,lamento eso,pero la sakurita12 anda insistiendo en todo  
  
SAKURITA12:Escuche eso  
  
KATSUMI_TASHIKAWA:Continuemos  
  
Cuando Harry desperto vio que era muy temprano,por 10 minutos trato de dormirse pero no pudo  
  
-5:23 (pecador,como se atreve a levantarse a esas horas!si a las 7:00 entran a la escuela,Dios!)-dijo mientras veia su reloj,como no se podia dormir y sabia que aun quedaba bastante tiempo (muchisimo) se paro,se puso las gafas,cogio su ropa y se fue al baño de los prefectos-escencia burbujaente-dijo ante el jabali pero vio que este no se abrio-escencia brubujeante-pero no se abria-creo que mejor lo digo silaba por silaba,e-scen-cia bur-bu-jan-te-y ahora si la puerta se abrio (juro que en la noche no se puso de jarras,eh!) entro a la tina central y comenzo a bañarse,fue tan reconfortante,se sentia como un hombre nuevo,estaba tan relajado que se pudo haber dormido ahi (ah! pero en la cama no,quien lo entinede?) cuando escucho que una de las llaves se abrio,salio de la tina y se rodeo una toalla en la cintura (=|~) y cerro la llave,se quito la toalla y metio uno de los pies al agua la cual estaba caliente pero escucho de nuevo otra llave abrirse esta vez se paro desnudo (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)  
(SAKURITA12:Calmada)  
(KATSUMI_TASHIKAWA:Como me voy a calmar si...)  
(SAKURITA12:Calladita te vez mas bonita)  
(KATSUMI_TASHIKAWA:..............................)  
(SAKURITA12:Mejor continua la historia)  
(KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Si)  
y desesperado cerro la llave pero entonces vio que todas se abrierón,Harry se desespero (esperen,desde cuando aca me das ordenes) y con un movimiento como de Saeta de Fuego las cerro todas.  
  
-Quien,eeeres-dijo Harry recuperando el aliento-y qque quiquieres  
  
-Vaya,te ves bien-dijo una voz femenina,Harry volteo hacia ambos lados pero no vio a nadie-al menos se un caballero,estas ante una dama-Harry noto que en el fondo del cuarto estaba Myrtle sentada en los fregaderos muy conquetamente,Harry solo cogio la toalla rapidamente y se la enrollo en la cintura  
  
-Por que andas de metiche!-dijo Harry enojado (si por que andas de metiche,mejor cambiame el lugar)  
(SAKURITA12:v_v mejor continua)  
  
-Soy un fantasma,puedo moverme a donde quiera sin que me vean-dijo Myrtle  
  
-Pero,los fantasmas se quedan en los lugares donde murierón-dijo Harry  
  
-Tontos cuentos de muggles-dijo Myrttle y se quedo ahi sentada  
  
-Podrias minimo taparte los ojos si no te vas a ir?-dijo Harry  
  
-Bueno,pero no se con que te vas a cambiar-dijo Myrtle  
  
-A que te refieres con eso-pregunto Harry,Myrtle cogio su ropa y la avento afuera del cuarto  
  
-@$#%&/¬#"@#%$#"!¡?-dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto poniendose una bata,pero aun una toalla rodeando su cintura,Harry se alegro de que no hubiera nadie,aun eran las 5:50 de la mañana,busco la ropa en las afueras pero no la encontro,regreso al baño y vio a Myrtle viendose en el espejo con ella puesta  
  
-Los hombres tienen ropa comoda-dijo Myrtle  
  
-Pero los muertos no usan-dijo Harry ya furioso,Myrtle tiro la ropa y volteo a ver a Harry entre enojada y lagrimas en los ojos-  
  
-Como te atreves a decirme eso si estas viendo que no uso ropa,que ya he muerto,pipipipipipipi (oye,asi no lloran los fantasmas asi llora el chavo)(solo queria poner bromitas)(¬¬ seee claro)-y salio llorando del baño,a Harry no le importo en lo mas minimo (que malo) solo recogio su ropa la puso junto a el y se durmio (no pues no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo pero bueno).  
Al despertar escucho que una de las regaderas estaba abiertas Harry se levanto,verifico que su ropa estuviera ahi (no pues si no,imaginense) y se fue a una regadera vacia y se vistio,al salir vio a Veronica con un cepillo y la misma bata que le habia visto en aquel "espectaculo"  
  
-Hola Harry-dijo Veronica  
  
-Hola-dijo Harry-lo siento mucho,mejor me voy-  
  
-No espera-dijo Veronica cuando el chico de ojos verdes iba a salir-tengo algo que mostrarte-Harry se volteo y vio que la chica se levanto un poco la bata de su pierna derecha-mira esto-noto que tenia una raja,aun no cicatrizaba,era de al parecer una espada,y una muy fina y filosa-sucedio hace 3 días,estaba en mi habitación...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Bien,ya acabe los deberes-dije mientras me tiraba en la cama y miraba mi reloj-son las 6:30 y a las 8:00 nos vamos a cenar,creo que dormire un poco-y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento quede dormida en mi cama,al despertar me dolia muchisimo la pierna,me vine a bañar y cuando me meti a la regadera vi lo que sucedia,me fui a la enfermeria y me tratarón de curar,pero no cicatrizo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Vaya que raro-dijo Harry  
  
-Mucho-dijo Veronica-bueno,eso era todo,muchas gracias  
  
-Cuando quieras-dijo Harry  
  
-Y espero que vayamos juntos al baile-grito Veronica,Harry volteo pero la puerta pero ya se habia cerrado y se dirigio al Gran Comedor con una duda "Que baile?".  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor vio que no habia nadie asi que subio por su mochila a la sala común y volvio a bajar,pero noto que nadie habia llegado asi que se puso a arreglar ciertas cosas de sus deberes,el Gran Comedor se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que llego el moemnto de desayunar.  
Conversarón sobre varias cosas,sobre todo de Myrtle (la cual Ginny se puso furiosa y juro matarla de nuevo) y la raja de espada de Veronica (se tuvierón que alejar un poco de Ginny por que estaba que le salia fuego de las orejas) mientras Harry tomaba mucho jugo de calabaza,McGonagall llamo la atención con la mano levantada,el salón se lleno de silencio y McGonagall hablo.  
  
-Bueno,tenemos algunos avisos-dijo McGonagall-el primero es que los examenes finales se retrsaran por el torneo de quiditch-todos los alumnos (hasta Hermione) sonrierón en silencio-la segunda es que habra un baile de navidad en nuestra escuela con motivo del torneo de quiditch-esta vez los alumnos no pudierón esconder sus sentimientos de alegria,se pusierón bastante felices-sera en un mes,asi que busquen sus parejas-McGonagall se sento y dio la orden para que comenzaran a comer,Harry ya habia comido y noto que aun faltaban 10 minutos para entrar,siguierón platicando hasta que a Harry le dio por ir al baño  
  
SAKURITA12:A regar margaritas  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:¬¬ ...... este.....  
SAKURITA12:A evacuar  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:¬¬..... oye..... calladita te ves mas bonita  
SAKURITA12:^^ Eso no funciona conmigo,a liberar su alma  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Alguien se va a quedar soltera  
SAKURITA12:............. 'ta bueno,me cayo  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Muy bien.  
  
Se dirigio a los baños del Gran Comedor (del lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw) verificio que no hubirera nadie (asi se hace,tiene que ser un prevenido) y se fue al "trono"  
  
SAKURITA12:Luego quien empieza  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:¬¬  
SAKURITA12:=X  
  
Se dirigio a los fregaderos y se mojo un poco el cabello,al salir de los baños y dirijirse al Gran Comedor,escucho unos ruidos en el baño de niñas...  
  
SAKURITA12:Que ruidos!!  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:¬¬ Eres una morvosa!!!deja terminar la oración!  
SAKURITA12:Morvosa yo!es que se le pega a uno en la escuela  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Eso si,pero no tienes que traer las tonterias de nuestras compañeras de la escuela aqui  
SAKURITA12:Eso si,entonces,ruidos de que?  
  
escucho unos ruidos en el baño de niñas de una mujer hablando entre enojada y llorando y cristales rompiendose,Harry se persino (para que no le pasara algo malo) y entro rapidamente y se encontro con Jannet,estaba frente al espejo,completamente roto con sus manos llenas de sangre y cristales rotos,Harry se le acerco rapidamente.  
  
-Jannet,que te pasa-dijo Harry mirando la cara de la hermosa chica entre llantos  
  
-Eso no te importa-dijo Jannet dirigiendose a uno de los baños de las niñas,Harry le cogio el brazo pero se le paso y le toco parte de la mano-sueltame,imbecil,me lastimas!!-Harry la solto rapidamente,se miro la mano y vio que la tenia ensangrentada en su totalidad,estaba perdiendo mucha  
  
-Jannet...-dijo Harry tierna y tristemente a la chica que estaba parada en frente a una de las puertas  
  
-Lo siento Harry-dijo la chica tirandose en los brazos del chico y abrazandolo,a Harry no le importo mancharse de sangre,solo le correspondio el abrazo a la chica,una hermosa sensación recorrio su cuerpo,estaba abrazado a la chica que amaba,nada podia salir mal-tantas cosas sucedierón  
  
-Cuentame-dijo Harry sin soltarla  
  
-En mi familia-comenzo la chica entre sollozos-tendemos a engordar mucho,haya en mi escuela de Venezuela,siempre organizaban bailes de Navidad,pero...  
  
-Pero..-dijo Harry muy atento  
  
-Nadie me invitaba,nadie me queria,todo por que era gorda-dijo Jannet casi explotando en llanto  
  
-No te preocupes,seguro que...-dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido  
  
-Seguro que Harry-dijo Jannet separandose del chico-que eran tontos,que no sabian apreciar a una mujer bonita,eso no es cierto Harry-le dijo gritandole-todos esos insultos,gorda,fea,eran reales,pero nunca quize escuchar a nadie y me encerre a mi misma,nadie me invitara al baile! quien lo haria? habiendo tantas chicas bonitas en esta escuela,y yo,yo que soy,una estupida mujer espantosa-dijo mientras recargaba sus brazos en la base de los fregaderos,cabizbaja,dejando que la sangre corriera en uno de los fregaderos  
  
-Jannet-le dijo mientras se acercaba lenta y dulcemente-eres una niña muy linda-Jannet levanto la mirada con los ojos aun rojos de tantas lagrimas pero brillarón  
  
-Tu crees-dijo volteando al chico con la cabeza en alto  
  
-Si Jannet-dijo el chico-no solo por fuera,si no por dentro,la verdad es que me alegra que alguien como tu haya venido a esta escuela,por que me enseño algo muy importante  
  
-Algo,muy importante?-dijo Jannet mientras miraba esos ojos verdes fijamente  
  
-Si,tu me enseñaste como en verdad...  
  
-Señor Potter!-era la profesora Rashfon-que hace en un baño de mujeres!!!!  
  
-Lo siento muchisimo profesora-dijo Harry bastante sonrojado,despegandose de Jannet-pero vine por esto-Harry la enseño las manos ensangrentadas de Jannet  
  
-Santos Vidrios Rotos!(debo dejar de ver Batman)-dijo Rashfon,señorita Fragoso,acompañeme a la enfermeria,usted señor Potter,tiene 10 puntos mas a su casa por darse cuenta,pero salga si no lo quiere perder,ademas,las clases ya han iniciado,apresurese.-Rashfon se fue con Jannet a la enfermeria y Harry se dirigio volando a Adivinación.  
Cuando la clase termino,Harry seguia pensando en Jannet,como la enfermeria quedaba en camino al Gran Comedor,se dirigio a ella,ahi estaba Jannet,estaba dormida,con las manos vendadas y una poción de color morado junto a ella,seguro era la poción para dormir sin sueño,por que estaba muy bien metida en su dormir.  
  
-Se ve tan linda durmiendo-dijo Harry mientras salia de la enfermeria,al llegar a las grandes puertas del gran comedor,chocho con Veronica  
  
-Lo siento mucho-dijo Harry levantandose seguido de la susodicha  
  
-No te preocupes,fue mi culpa-dijo Veronica-oye,has pensado sobre lo de ir al baile juntos?  
  
-Bueno,Veronica-dijo Harry-aun falta mucho no crees  
  
-Lamento desepcionarlo Señor,pero solo falta 1 mes-dijo Veronica-y creo que si no te apuras,no conseguiras una linda chica-Veronica se fue a su mesa entre enojada y decepcionada,Harry se fue a su mesa y entonces vio que algunas lechuzas volaron encima de los alumnos,una de ellas,Hedwing,le cual le dejo una nota a Harry,este la volteo y vio que decia algo "No abrir hasta la noche" creyo que seria una broma,asi que decidio seguirla,la guardo en su mochila,justo cuando se iba a ir a pociones,noto ciertas risas en la mesa de Slytherin,volteo y vio al pelos de puas (ocea a Draco)  
  
SAKURITA12:Que traes contra ese peinado  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:T_T  
SAKURITA12:Y ahora,que te pasa ¬¬  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Ya llevabas mucho sin interrumpir  
SAKURITA12:¬¬  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Pero no tengo nada de malo contra ese peinado,solo que no se le veria muy bien a Draco,no crees?  
SAKURITA12:Bueno,eso si  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA: 'ta bueno,continuemos  
  
que tenia la túnica con paja,y como son de sangrones en Slytherin lo tomarón como... como... bueno,ustedes me entienden,no?   
  
Al llegar la noche,despues de cenar,Harry era el último que iba subiendo de Gryffindor,entonces recordo algo.  
  
-Bien,son las 11:45-dijo Harry sacando de su mochila el papel-ya es de noche,veamos,que dice.  
  
"Nos vemos en la última de las masmorras a la media noche,te espero"  
  
Ya estaba por decir la contraseña cuando termino de leer el papel y se dirigio a las masmorras por que solo le quedaban 10 minutos.  
  
-No debi haber llegado tan temprano-decia Ginny escondida revisando que no la vieran-pero bueno,debe valer la pena  
  
-Y si que valio la pena-dijo una voz arrastrada de tan solo una persona en la escuela  
  
-Malfoy!-dijo Ginny-que,que haces aqui?  
  
-Lei tu papel-dijo Malfoy acercandocele lentamente haciendo que la pelirroja hiciera lo mismo hasta chocar con la pared  
  
-Pero como-dijo Ginny con inociencia  
  
-Creo que ir a la lechuzeria despues de ti estuvo bien-dijo Draco  
  
-Co,como pudiste imbecil!-dijo Ginny furiosa  
  
-Me alegro de haberlo hecho,te aseguro que tu despues sabras por que-entonces Draco con un rapido movimiento roso sus labios y despues se besarón,Draco,auqnue no lo crean,parecio disfrutarlo pero Ginny por mas que trataba no podia moverse ya que estaba entre el y la pared.  
Ginny volteo a ver a la entrada asombrada,cuando por fin Malfoy se le separo (despues de 3 minutos)  
  
-te dijo que lo apreciarias-dijo Malfoy  
  
-Haaaaaaarryyyyyyyyyyy!!!!-grito Ginny,Malfoy se puso bastante enojado ante esta expresión,abrazo a la pelirroja y le sujeto las manos justo antes de que recibiera una cachetada justo cuando sus labios rosarón los de ella  
  
-Señor Malfoy-dijo la profesora McGonagall asombrada con una bata color verde con negro,Malfoy se separo de Ginny rapidamente,esta le dio una fuerte cachetada y se alejo lo mas que pudo de el  
  
-Profesora-dijo Ginny-trato de abusar de mi  
  
SAKURITA12:Como que abusar!!  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:SI,hay mucho morbo en el salón,pues cuando una persona te besa sin que tu quieras,que es?  
SAKURITA12:.........................  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Pues que abuse de ti!! Bestia!! entendiste  
SAKURITA12:Si,y no soy bestia  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Pues pareces,continuemos  
  
-Señor Malfoy-dijo McGonagall-no quiero explicaciones,50 puntos menos a Slytherin por su falta,ahora,Señorita Weasley,suba a su habitación,usted,Señor Malfoy acompañeme-Ginny nunca habia visto a la profesora tan enojada,pero ahora pensaba en una cosa,Harry.  
Corrio hacia su torre y al entrar vio a Harry a la luz de la fogata  
  
-Harry,lo que viste,fue solo...-Ginny trato de explicarlo,pero fue inutil  
  
-Lo que estos ojos vierón,no creo que se pueda borrar-dijo Harry levantandose-ahora,nuestro compromiso termino-subio a su habitación,Ginny en ese momento sintio un derrumbe dentro de ella,pero sabia que no podia remediarlo,solo tenia una cosa en mente,Malfoy se las iba a pagar,y con algo peor que el Avada Kedavra.  
  
A la mañana siguiente,Harry se levanto tarde,a Ginny la amaba,sabia que lo podia superar,pero no en poco tiempo.  
Al bajar las escaleras vio a Ginny sola en la sala común  
  
-Hola-le dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada,ella se sentia mucho peor que Harry.  
  
-Hola-le dijo Harry,pero no la miro,se llevo una gran decepción a noche,bajo las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor antes de llegar se vio que Veronica estaba con el capitan del equipo de Quiditch de Ravenclaw de cursos pasados,al irse,supo muy bien que hacer  
  
-Hola Veronica-le dijo Harry  
  
-Hola Harry,que hay?-dijo Veronica dulcemente  
  
-Oye,te gustaria ir conmigo al baile?-le dijo Harry  
  
-Lo siento mucho Harry-le dijo Veronica-pero te dije que te apresuraras pero mi madre y yo nos iremos de vacaciones.  
  
-aaaaa-dijo Harry-ya veo,bueno,gracias  
  
-Claro-y Veronica se fue a su mesa,Harry se sento junto entre Hermione y Ron,Ginny estaba junto a Colin hasta el otro extremo de la mesa  
  
-Algo sucedio aqui-dijo Ron-por que no estas con Ginny?-  
  
-Sucedierón,ciertas cosas en la noche-dijo Harry  
  
-Quieres hablar de eso?-dijo Ron  
  
-Si,claro-dijo Harry y como las mujeres somos muy inteligentes  
  
SAKURITA12:Por fin te apoyo en algo  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Me has apoyado en muchas cosas  
SAKURITA12:Si es cierto,verdad ^^'  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:_ _!  
  
Hermione se fue con Ginny y al parecer hablarian entre chicas,Harry le conto a Ron todo lo sucedido,este fue todo oidos,como un verdadero amigo,lo reanimo en todo lo que pudo (no muy bien verdad,pero bueno) y lo ayudo.  
Entonces llego Jannet,tenia las manos ya curadas y se sento junto a Harry  
  
-Hola Harry-dijo Jannet-Hola Ron  
  
-Hola-dijerón a unísono  
  
-Oigan,tengo que ir a la biblioteca-dijo Ron guiñandole un ojo a Harry,luego los veo  
  
-Adios-dijerón los dos,pasarón un pequeño momento de silencio  
  
-Harry,muchas gracias-dijo Jannet despues-si no hubiera sido por ti me hubieran cortado las manos  
  
-Que?-dijo Harry  
  
-Si,asi es-dijo Jannet-Rashfon me dijo que tenia heridas muy graves,que aunque mis manos de vieran bien,no podre usar la varita por 4 días y tendre que escribir con pluma mágica.  
  
-Vaya-dijo Harry   
  
-Espero pagartelo algun día-al escuchar esto Harry creyo en la mejor manera de hacerlo  
  
-Oye,Jannet-le dijo Harry bastante sonrojado  
  
-Si-dijo Jannet  
  
-Tegustariairconmigoalbaile-dijo Harry bastante rojo y nervioso  
  
-Jajaja-rio finamente-que?  
  
-Te-gus-ta-ria-ir-con-migo-al-bai-le?-dijo Harry mas rojo  
  
-No soy muy buena en las indirectas-dijo Jannet  
  
-Te gustaria ir conmigo al baile-dijo Harry  
  
-Oooo-dijo Jannet asombrada-en serio,me estas invitando a un baile?  
  
-Si-dijo Harry mas rojo que nunca  
  
-Pelliscame,acaso estoy soñando-dijo Jannet  
  
-No,quieres ir conmigo al baile-dijo Harry un poco mas seguro  
  
-Claro que si-le dijo Jannet,ella lo miro con una mirada dulce y tierna en sus ojos y Harry asombrado por la hermosura de ellos,cuando por fin tocaron la campana,Harry se sentia tan feliz,que casi habia olvidado lo que le sucedio a noche  
  
FIN DEL 8 CAPITULO  
  
NOTA  
Pero que mala soy T_T,le rompi el corazón a mi pobre Harry  
  
SAKURITA12:Nah! mejor para el  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Alguien le va a ir bastante maL en este fic  
  
SAKURITA12:A Jannet?  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Sabes a quien,no te hagas la tonta,en fin  
Espero que les haya gustado el fic,cualquier cosa,dejen reviews o escribanme,por que sin review,no hay historia  
  
SAKURITA12:No dejen reviews!!  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Siguele!!  
  
SAKURITA12:Dije no? quize decir,si dejen sus reviews y muchos,errores del dedo,jiji  
  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Si claro,en fin,muchas gracias a todos los que leen,no dejen de hacerlo,no los decepcionare y se los repito y repetire,dejen sus reviews,les juro que no se les caera la mano,ok?  
Gracias a todos (excepto a sakurita12)  
  
SAKURITA12:¬¬  
  
Suki Da Yo  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA 


	9. ¡Asombroso!

Harry Potter y la Espada Mortal  
..::¡Asombroso!::..  
  
NOTA  
Hola de nuevo  
Pues solo me queda pedirles una disculpa por retrasarme tanto en este capitulo,pero tenia que hacer unas pláticas pero en abril hay descanso tanto del curso como de la escuela   
Espero que este capitulo les guste,a las fans de Snape y de Sirius,leanlo!  
  
-Atención porfavor-dijo McGonagall levantando la mano haciendo cesar el ruido del Gran Comedor-por favor,todos los participantes del torneo de Quiditch los veremos en las afueras del Gran Comedor en 5 minutos.  
Los alumnos extrajeros se levantarón y salierón,incluyendo Jannet que estaba platicando con Ron y Harry  
  
-Para que crees que los quieren-dijo Ron a Harry el cual solo levanto los hombros y bebia un poco de jugo de calabaza,entonces todos llegarón,Jannet se paro atras de Harry y le hizo una seña para que fueran haciea a fuera,el chico prosiguio despues de escuchar a su amigo decir *Suerte*,el tambien esperaba lo mismo.  
  
-Que sucede-le dijo al llegar  
  
-Bueno,el profesor Snape-dijo despues de poner una mala cara-dijo que los que ya tenemos pareja tendremos que ir a las practicas de baile ya que nosotros lo abriremos  
  
-A si!-dijo Harry bastante emosionado  
  
-Si-dijo Jannet sonriendo,saco un pequeño papel de la bolsa y lo siguio con la mirada-ah! aqui esta! los ensayos iniciarán cuando las vacaciones de navidad llegen,ocea,en semana y media!  
  
-Que bueno-dijo Harry,noto que Jannet estaba muy emocionada,seguro era por lo que le conto en el baño de mujeres,entoces la campana sono  
  
-De acuerdo,nos veremos-dijo Jannet guiñandole un ojo-adios!-dijo despidiendose con la mano y se fue,Harry hizo lo mismo hacia la torre de adivinación.  
Por mala suerte llego tarde por pensar en tantas cosas,pero,la profesora aun no llegaba,se puso a pláticar con Veronica y con sus demas compañeros,cuando escucharón tres toques fuertes en la puerta,el muchacho de Francia que estaba junto a esta,le hizo una seña a todos para que se sentaran,al estar todos en paz abrio la puerta,pero no era Belly,era Rashfon  
  
-Bueno días alumnos-dijo Rashfon al frente-la profesora Belly no podra venir ya que un familiar suyo murio y tuvo que ir a su último adios,asi que yo les dare clases  
  
-Disculpe profesora-dijo Veronica levantando la mano  
  
-Si señorita Meedly-  
  
-Por que tiene el labial corrido?-todos los alumnos voltearón a ver a Rashfon,era cierto,lo tenia corrido,no muy ampliamente,pero facilmente se salia unos 3 cm. del fino labio de la profesora.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Rahfon mas nerviosa que nunca-lo que pasa es que hoy en el desayuno me puse el labial,pero olvide que aun no secaba y me pase la servilleta pero no me di cuenta hasta que lo menciono señorita Meedly,muchas gracias.  
  
-De nada-dijo Veronica,Rashfon se dirigio a su escritorio,mando traer con la varita su espejo,su labial y un algodón y quedo como nueva,despues las clases continuarón.  
  
-Bien niños me tengo que ir-dijo Rashfon mirando su reloj  
  
-Pero si aun faltan 10 minutos para que la clase acabe-dijo Veronica  
  
-Adelanten sus deberes,es urgente-dijo Rahfon y salio mas rapido que una Saeta de Fuego  
  
-Algo se trae entre manos-dijo Fabiola a Harry al oido haciendo que este reaccionara con un brinco  
  
-Ah!-dijo volteando a ella-me asus,sus,taste-dijo despues de ver quien era  
  
-Por que habria de hacerlo-dijo con frialdad y se fue hacia otras personas con brazos cruzados  
  
-No se-dijo Harry para si-no lo se-se sento con Veronica y comenzarón a hacer sus deberes.  
Pasarón dos días y Belly llego,Harry se sentia mas emocionado que nunca,pronto llegarian las vacaciones,aunque no era por eso exactamente.  
  
Por fin las vacaciones llegarón,sucedio lo mismo que en el Torneo de los Tres Magos,muy pocos alumnos se fuerón a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias,entre ellos,Veronica Meedly.  
Los ensayos para los que abririan el baile serian a las 5:15 de la tarde en el Gran Comedor,ya que dierón las 5:00 pm,Harry bajo de su habitación y se sento en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común para esperar a Jannet.  
5:15:Harry se paro en las escaleras de las habitaciones de las niñas,bajo Hermione (?) muy bien vestida,despues de saludar a Harry se fue,pero Jannet no bajo  
5:25:Jalo una silla al lado de las escaleras de las chicas para no estorbar el paso,solo vio a Parvati Patil,Lavender Brown y Ginny platicar,pero Jannet no bajo  
5:35:Harry se desespero,despues de meditarlo muy bien,subio las escaleras y se encontro en el pasillo donde se respiraba esa "magia",se dirigio a una de las últimas habitaciones,donde dormian Ginny,Hermione y Jannet,despues de temblar un poco,abrio la puerta y se la encontro dormida en el suelo.  
  
-Jannet-dijo el chico acercandose a ella-Jannet-le dijo mientras la sacudia un poco,al ver que esta no reaccionaba,volteo a la chica y vio algo "retegacho",ahi estaba Jannet,en los brazos del chico,con su mejilla derecha con una raja de espada y llena de sangre,del tapete ni se diga (pobres elfos domesticos),lo peor era que la sangre seguia fluyendo en la mano de Harry  
  
-Fa...fa...fab...-dijo la chica debilmente sin terminar la oración con un desamayo,Harry no penso en lo que la chica quizo decir,se puso en las manos una colcha,cargo a la chica y se dirigio corriendo a la enfermeria,tratando de que la sangre no se derramara y los curiosos no preguntaran.  
Dio una patada a la puerta de la enfermeria,esta se abrio,pero vio algo que hizo que por poco Jannet se le callera de las manos,ahi estaban,Rashfon y Snape,sentados en una cama,abrazados y besandose.  
  
-Snape enamorado?-dijo Harry para si en voz baja,pero despues de decir esto,parecio que Snape y Rashfon lo escucharón por que se separarón rapidamente,mirarón a Harry y solo pudieron sonrojarse y mirar al suelo.  
  
-Que le sucedio-dijo Rashfon dirigiendose a el aun sonrojada y cabizbaja,Harry le quito la colcha,haciendo que el color rojo de su cara se convirtiera al blanco mas blanco (el que solo Ace,lo hace)   
  
-La encontre tendida asi en el suelo de su habitación-dijo Harry,Rashfon le hizo una seña a Snape para que se fuera,Harry se movio y al mirar a Snape vio que seguia rojo y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su "amada".  
  
-Por favor señor Potter,salga del cuarto-dijo Rashfon tomandole el pulso con la mano a la chica-avisele a la maestra McGonagall que venga por favor  
  
-Si-dijo Harry y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la oficina de McGonagall-ouch!-dijo al chocar con una chica que iba en sentido distinto  
  
-Lo siento-dijo con frialdad la chica,Harry se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Fabiola,la chica se fue sin pedir disculpas,cuando se iba a correr de nuevo,algo lo paralizo  
  
-Fab?-dijo,volteo a ver a la chica,pero esta seguia caminando,Harry no se preocupo mas,corrio de nuevo a la oficina de McGonagall,por fin llego en frente de la puerta,tenia el logotipo de Hogwarts,pero en el centro tenia las siglas "UH" como todos los demas,pero entonces recordo algo-la contraseña,olvide pedirsela a Rashfon-Harry se sentia pesimo,ahora la chica que amaba estaba en grave peligro,pero,como podria decirselo a McGonagall?  
  
-Señor Potter-escucho una voz madura detras de el-como ha crecido-Harry volteo,y vio una larga barba plateada inconfundible  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo el chico  
  
-Buenas tardes,Señor Potter-dijo Dumbledore-que hace usted aqui?  
  
-Sucedio un accidente y debo ver a la profesora McGonagall.-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Ya veo-dijo Dumbledore-bueno,justamente yo venia con la profesora McGonagall,venga rapido no hay tiempo que perder "Erelsrot y Beaxbatouns"-la puerta se abrio y ahi estaba el escritorio de McGonagall,estaba sentada detras de el,a sus espaldas a 3 metros mas alto que ella,estaba un retrato suyo,como apenas la universidad se habia fundado,era la única directora activa,era identica a la de Dumbledore.  
  
-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore-dijo McGonagall-señor Potter,que sucede?  
  
-Lo siento profesora-dijo Harry-pero surgio un accidente y la profesora Rashfon la quiere ver  
  
-Que tipo de accidente?-dijo McGonagall  
  
-Sera mejor que vaya-dijo Harry-no soy el indicado para decirselo  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo McGonagall un poco enojada-profesor Dumbledore,no le importa quedarse con el señor Potter  
  
-No hay cuidado-dijo Dumbledore-apresurese  
McGonagall bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que se perdio de vista.  
  
-Vaya que ha crecido señor Potter-dijo Dumbledore dirigiendose a las dos esmeraldas que Harry tenia como ojos  
  
-Gracias profesor-dijo Harry  
  
-Por cierto,te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Dumbledore lo cual dejo a Harry con la duda,Dumbledore se movio hacia su derecha dejando ver un perro negro,se veia viejo,pero en sus ojos,parecia...  
  
-¡Sirius!-dijo Harry abrazandolo-quiero decir,¡Hocicos! cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el chico abrazando al perro haciendo que este moviera la cola y ladrara en forma de felicidad.  
  
-Señor Potter,vayase rapido,la profesora McGonagall no tarda en llegar-dijo Dumbledore-en 1 hora tengame el perro fuera.  
  
-Si-dijo Harry y se dirigio a las afueras de la universidad con Hocicos,se dirigierón hacia donde estaba el barco de Venezuela y se escondierón bajo el puente  
  
SAKURITA12:Como si era invisible?  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:_-_! Otra vez tu,aunque era invisible,todo lo que estaba detras o dentro de el no se veia  
SAKURITA12:A bueno,oye y como quedo Kenshina?  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:Kenshina?  
SAKURITA12:Si!,a Jannet le hicierón una herida en la mejilla izquierda,no? entonces es Kenshina...  
KATSUMI TASHIKAWA:_-_! Ya vete,dejame contar la historia!  
  
entonces Sirius se transformo,seguia igual como Harry lo habia visto siempre,pero con unas canas y arrugas de mas.  
  
-Hola Sirius-dojo Harry abrazandolo con tremenda alegria reflejada en su cara-como has estado,tanto tiempo sin verte  
  
-Mucho,diria yo Harry-le dijo Sirius correspondiendole-pero dime,por que cuando te dije que te mudaras conmigo no aceptaste,pense que odiabas vivir con los Dursley  
  
-Bueno,sucedio algo muy extraño  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Tíos ya me voy-dije cuando estaba por salir de la casa  
  
-Espera Harry-me dijo tía Petunia mientras secaba un plato,entonces con un movimiento rapido tiro el plato y me abrazo (¿?)-no queremos que te vayas mi querido sobrino-dijo entre lagrimas  
  
-Por favor,quedate Harry-le dijo tío Vernon dejando el televisor  
  
-Con quien jugare y me divertire-dijo Dudley haciendo parecer que aun tenia 11 años  
  
-De,de acuerdo-dije-me quedare...-y por mas extraño que paresca se pusierón muy alegre y me ofrecierón toda la comida que pudiera comer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Me lleve una gran sorpresa (y quien no)-dijo Harry aun narrandole a su tío el cual quedo impresionado-pero me dio mucha risa como al brincar a Dudley le temblaba el estomago como gelatina  
  
-que gracioso-dijo Sirius despues de soltar una carcajada-pero,por que te quedaste  
  
-A parte de que senti compasión-dijo Harry-no se  
  
-Como que no sabes  
  
-Algo,me impulso,no se que fue pero algo me dijo que lo dijera  
  
-Que extraño  
  
-Mucho-dijo Harry-y dime,como esta Buckbeak?  
  
-El murio-dijo Sirius un poco triste  
  
-Que??-dijo Harry-como?  
  
-Bueno...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mientras nos escondiamos con el profesor Lupin,se dirigio a comprar unas cosas,entonces al dejar la puerta abierta,escapo.  
  
-Buckbeak-grite,pero me meti rapidamente al recordar que yo era buscado como criminal,tan solo observando como la gente gritaba al no saber que era un hipogrifo tranquilo,entonces olvide que no habia comido,se dirigio hacia donde habia un rebaño de ovejas,comio 1 ya que lo habia acostumbrado a comer poco,entonces de la cabaña que estaba al lado salio un hombre y con un movimiento de su varita,lo mato.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Lo,lo siento-dijo Harry  
  
-Al menos esta en un lugar mejor-dijo Sirius mostrando una sonrisa  
  
-Si-dijo Harry,entonces notarón que Dumbledore se acercaba,Sirius se transformo de nuevo en perro,se despidio de Harry y se fue.  
  
-pobre Buckbeak-dijo Harry,y se dirigio de nuevo al castillo para contarle a sus amigos.  
  
FIN DEL 9 CAPITULO  
  
Pues he aqui el noveno capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,cualquier cosa review o mandenme su e-mail,ok?  
  
Suki Da Yo  
Katsumi Tashikawa 


End file.
